Boys do Tankary?
by vinini966
Summary: Boys doing Tankary sounds quite absurd, but not in this story. Follow a misfit platoon and there adventures around Ooarai HS and discover their dark past.
1. Chapter 1

Miho stretchered out on the top of the Panzer IV. She looked up at the clouds as they floated by. She sighed.

"Miho," A girl a called, "We have some new students coming in, but they are not normal. They will also be attending our Tankary class. I want you to show them the ropes."

"Right," Miho said climbing down off the tank, "When will the be coming in."

"They are being air dropped in a few minutes," Anzu, The class president, said, "with their tank."

"I'll gather my team," Miho said saluting and then running off.

"You forgot to tell her that these are boys attending this class," Momo said quietly.

"I know," Anzu said taking a bite of a sweet potato.

"Miho," Saori said running after her, "What's wrong."

Miho looked up and started to panic. The ginger looked up after her and only saw a plane.

"What's wrong," Saori asked again.

"We have some new students, and they're on their way," Miho said pointing to a bunch of parachutes floating down onto the boat.

"Ah, I wonder if they are cute boys," Saori said going into a daze.

Miho laughed, "This is an all girls school."

"I can dream can't I," Saori stammered.

The parachutes landed in the field near the school. Miho climbed over a hill and gasped. The tank sitting there was none she had ever seen. The barrel was square, the tank was sitting a tad too high and it was just too big to be any kind of tank. The top latch opened up and a head popped out looked around an fell upon Miho.

"Which way to Berlin," It laughed in a masculine voice with a bad English accent.

"Are you the new students?" Miho asked confused.

"Major Vincent, Leader of the Alpha-Omega Platoon, at your service," He said giving a bow.

Saori came over the hill and gasped as well.

"Witch way to...," Vincent looked down, "Ooarai Girls School?"

"Um...," Miho said, "This way." She started walking and the tank followed close behind.

When they got to the field, Vincent hopped out he was in a military combat uniform. The next person to hop out was a tanned young man. He was followed by a tall, black haired kid, a scrawny kid with glasses, a kid with a lazy eye, and then a kid that didn't look like he belonged in a tank. They all lined up.

"These are my men," Vincent said standing next to the kid with glasses.

"I am Warrant Officer Brent," The scrawny kid with glasses said, "I am the communicator."

"I am Staff Sargent Nick," Said the kid who looked like he didn't belong, "I'm the one who fixes our tank."

"Sargent Josh," Said the kid with the lazy eye, "I'm an unbelievable gunner because I do all the math."

"Yes Josh, you do," Vincent said causing Saori to giggle.

"Lance Corporal Jon," Said the tanned kid, "I'm the team's loader. Five shots per minute in a normal tank."

"Private First Class Ian, at your service ma'am," Said the black haired kid, "I wold be the tank's driver."

A woman came running out yelling, "You boys aren't supposed to be on school grounds," But stopped when she got up to them.

Vincent smiled, "Ami, how good to see you again, still a captain I see, and what am I," He shrugged, "A major that's right."

"What are you doing here," Ami said clinching her teeth, "this is my class and your not taking it away from me."

"No, no, no," Vincent said holding up his hands, "We've come to join your class." He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Ami.

Ami opened it up and sighed, "Alright but don't try to seduce any of my girls. I'm looking at you Ian."

"Yes, yes," Vincent said, "We need some one to help us with our luggage, but who?"

"Oh," Saori pipped up, "I'll help, and we could get the auto club to help too."

Vincent smiled, "Well then, solider men, let's get moving."

They marched off with Saori following close behind Vincent.

"Did you know them," Miho asked Ami.

"Yes," Ami said, "They are the best at tank warfare and when they get sent somewhere it is usually not good."

"I see," Miho said, "But that tank."

"It's custom," Yukari said coming out of nowhere, "Look at that barrel, it doesn't fire standard shells ether."

Over the hill Vincent was commanding the pick up of the crates with Saori by his side.

"So Saori," Vincent said looking over at her, "I don't know the ship that well can you show me around."

"Yes," Saori said lighting up, "How old are you and your platoon?"

Vincent laughed, "We would be in approximately in the same year as you."

Saori's eyes lit up even more. She had just found someone who, she thought, was totally into her, was cool, and was about her age. She had just struck the jackpot.

"How long will you be," Saori asked.

"Oh, a few hours," Vincent sighed, "We need to set up our temporary barracks."

"I'll see you around then," Saori said walking away.

Vincent smiled. He liked her. He really did.


	2. Chapter 2

They managed to get all of the crates back unharmed.

"Alright men," Vincent commanded, "Lets get set up."

The next two hours the platoon set up the barracks, while Saori was chatting with her friends about her new boyfriend to be.

"He will ask me out," Saori said, "And we are going to go all the way."

"We aren't talking about your imaginary boyfriends again," Hana asked.

"He is real. Right Miho," Saori said.

"Huh, Who?" Miho asked snapping out of a day dream.

"The Major," Saori said almost in tears.

Miho smiled, "He has taken a liking to you."

"See," Saori said.

Yukari sat down, "We are all dead."

"Why," Miho asked looking concerned.

"I skipped class to watch them test fire and they took out a target a lot further and way more accurate than we ever could," Yukari groaned.

Every one gasped.

"No, That's impossible," Hana said.

"It really isn't," Yukari said lying down on the table.

"Saori," Miho said changing the subject, "Why don't you tell us about Vincent."

"Well," Saori lit up, "Me and him have a date in..." She looked at a clock, "Now."

Saori got up and hurried out the door, nearly tripping over another girl who made her way to the table.

"Why does morning come," She moaned.

"Mako," Miho smiled, "How goes it?"

Mako looked up but turned around to hear someone yelling.

"What do you mean you have no coffee on this ship!" yelled a boy.

"Who is that," Mako asked, "And why is a boy in our school?"

"I think that's Josh," Miho said, "He would be the gunner."

"How on earth am I going to wake up in the morning now," He continued to yell into his phone.

Mako got up and walked over to him.

"You have the same problem as I do," Mako blushed, "I can't get up in the morning ether."

"Girl," Josh said, "Do you even coffee?"

"Whats coffee," Mako asked.

"I just happen to have one cup left," Josh said pulling out a packet labeled coffee.

He dumped it in to some steaming water. "Here," Josh said handing the cup to Mako. She took a sip and smiled.

"It's good," She said, "I know a place that sells something like this."

"Well then," Josh said, "lets go."

"Saori," Vincent said stopping out side a liquor store, "Do you want some gum?"

"Sure," Saori smiled.

They walked inside and on their way to the counter they passed a crate of Vodka. Vincent picked up a bottle.

"Your not going to buy that," Saori asked.

"It reminds my of my service time in Russia, so yes," Vincent said walking up to the counter.

Saori stopped him, "Your not going to be able to."

"What do you want to bet," Vincent said.

"If you can, I'll take a shot of that," Saori said.

"And if I can't I'll take you out to dinner one night," Vincent smiled, "Deal."

"Deal," Saori said.

"What flavor gum do you want," Vincent smiled.

"It doesn't matter," Saori smiled back.

Vincent placed the bottle and the pack of gum on the counter. The cashier looked at the bottle then looked at Vincent.

"I'm going to need to see some ID," The cashier said.

Vincent smiled and took out his ID, flipped it and showed it to him.

"I'm so sorry," The cashier said, "Here." He held up a shot glass your going to need this.

Vincent handed over the money and they left.

"So, how bout that," Vincent smiled as they walked towards the boardwalk, "Looks like my little girl is going to take her first taste of hard liquor."

Saori smiled. He just called me his little girl, she thought.

They sat down on a bench and Vincent poured her a shot. Saori held it up.

"Cheers," She said and drank it. She smiled.

"It's good," She said.

Vincent took a swig from the bottle and capped it again.

"Save this for another day," He said smiling.

"Do you like me," Saori blushed.

Vincent looked at her and with out hesitation and smiled.

"Yes, Saori I do," He smiled grabbing her hand.

Saori blushed and leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Anzu brought all the tank leaders together later that day.

"We will have another scrimmage against St. Gloriana Girls Academy," Anzu said, "Any ideas on how to defeat them."

"Well it's simple," Vincent said pipping up, "They have a strategy they always stick with. That's why they have such a hard time defeating Pravda every year. Reminds me of one of their first matches."

"Wait," Miho spoke up, "How do you know so much on St. Gloriana."

"Simple," Vincent shrugged, "I was there. Now here is there strategy. They always like to stay in formation, and drink tea, but that's not important. I don't know if they fixed that problem thought."

"What problem," Anzu asked.

"Well," Vincent said, " They had a poor turret turn rate, and their engine armor is super week. Then again that is the flaw with most tanks."

"Then that's how we'll win," Anzu said holding up a dried sweet potato, "We will sneak around back and ambush them."

"Well good luck with that," Vincent smiled, "I'll make sure none of the tanks get to fire."

"Right, We got a plan," Anzu cheered. Everyone cheered too.

They left and Vincent was walking down the hall towards the field.

"Vincent," Miho blushed, "How do you know so much about all these schools?"

"That's a story for another day," Vincent smiled and continued walking.

Saori passed Miho who was standing there watching them walk down the hall hand-in-hand. Miho started to feel sad, and a bit jealous. The sun was setting and she had to go home. She walked home and lied down on her bed. She started to cry.

"It's not fair," Miho yelled to her stuffed animals, "I'm the captain in my tank. He should be looking at me not that red head." She continued to cry. There was a knock on the door. Miho collected herself and went to answer it. Standing there was a tanned boy.

"Hi," He said awkwardly, "I'm Jon, and you dropped this."

He pulled out a phone.

"Thank you," Miho said taking the phone.

"Alright, See you at the competition," Jon said as he walked away.

Miho smiled. The competition, She thought, I'll make him notice me then.

She closed the door and got ready for the competition tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Josh and Mako were sitting in a shop over looking the water.

"Ah...," Josh said, "This is one good cup of Joe."

Mako laughed. "Where are you from?"

Josh frowned. "I originally come from the States. Got enrolled when I was 17, met Vincent, became gunner and that's it."

"We face an American team," Mako laughed.

"I know, Saunders. Brent was enrolled there once," Josh smiled, "Now lets get you a coffee maker."

Vincent returned and was immediately swarmed by Ian.

"Did you kiss, screw her, or did you throw her off the boat to get a look under her skirt," He said in a thick Russian accent.

"None of the above. We just had a good time walking around the boat," Vincent said walking towards Nick.

"Nick," Vincent said saluting, "Will it be ready to go by tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Nick said saluting.

"Good," Vincent said turning around, "Boys we got a scrimmage against St. Gloriana tomorrow. I want all of you to get some rest."

Everyone cheered. The lights along the edges of the barracks flickered off and their night commenced.

Miho woke up and could hear Taps playing in the distance. Miho smiled. This was her day to show Vincent who he should be attracted to.

Vincent had been up for an hour preparing breakfast with Jon.

"So, Jon," Vincent smiled evilly, "Where did you go last night?"

"I went to deliver a phone that...Miho, I think, dropped," He stuttered.

"Ah, that's good," Vincent said, "the mark III should be here by next week. This time it has four capacitor banks."

"You never did tell me about your past," Jon said looking up, "I mean before I met you."

Vincent frowned, "That's a story for another day." He took a swig of the vodka he bought last night.

"What have we told you about the vodka addiction," Jon said.

"That it's A-OK in my book," Ian yawned coming in from out side, "What's for food?"

"In Soviet Russia pancakes flip you," Vincent joked, placing a plate of pancakes in front of Ian.

Ian laughed and began eating. Brent followed close behind.

"Food," Brent said stuffing his face full.

Nick came in and he looked tired.

"What happened to you," Vincent asked.

"Had to chase a shorted cap problem all night," Nick yawned, "When is that mark III going to come in the Mark II isn't going to last much longer."

"In a few weeks," Vincent smiled, "My dad said it will have four capacitor banks."

"Good..." Nick dozed.

Vincent smiled. This was his family and he was happy of it. Finally, Josh came in.

"Coffee," Josh yawned.

Jon handed him a mug full of the black liquid. Josh took a sip and smiled.

"Good stuff," Josh sighed.

"Well," Vincent said, "I'm going to get the tank started and ready to roll see you guys in a little while."

Vincent left and the five guys were still there with Nick being a sleep on the counter.

"Do any of you know about Vincent's past," Jon asked, "Ian you've known him for the longest."

"I'm sorry," Ian said, "When ever I asked he replied, 'that's a story for another day'."

Jon frowned. He was worried.

The rest of the girls gathered in the field by their tanks.

"Everyone ready," Miho yelled.

"Let's roll," Ian yelled, "Onward, Comrades, We ride for the mother land."

Brent hit Ian on the head. All tanks rolled forward and onto the lift.

Once they made land they headed over to the other boat immediately and onto the battlefield.

"For Mother Russia," Ian yelled.

"Will you shut up," Brent yelled back.

They parked their tank next to the others.

"Josh," Vincent said, "are they in range?"

"Yes," Josh said.

Ian backed up the tank.

"How 'bout now," Vincent said.

"Almost," Josh sighed.

Ian backed up even more.

"They're out of range now," Josh said.

Vincent sighed.

"Mark II tank get back into starting position," A female voice yelled over the radio.

"If we do that, then one of them is dead as soon as we start," Vincent responded.

"I don't care," She yelled back, "Just get back into starting position."

Ian drove the tank back.

"Josh," Vincent commanded, "Get a lock on one of the tanks."

"Way ahead of you," Josh said looking down the sights, "Ready to fire."

"Brent," Vincent said, "Get Darjeeling on the radio."

"Right," Brent said getting right to work.

"Hello, Dar," Vincent said into the radio.

"Vincent," Darjeeling replied, "What do you want?"

"I thought I'd give you the courtesy of telling you that the tank on your right side will be taken out as soon as the game begins. We are in a Mark II."

"Thank you," Darjeeling said, "You keep the chivalry alive." Vincent hung up.

"Chivalry can go screw itself ," Vincent laughed.

The whistle blew and Josh pulled the trigger.

"One tank confirmed being taken out," Brent said, "Four left."

Vincent stood up to look out of the tank. The girls were leaving them in the dust.

"Don't worry we can still shoot from here," Vincent said to Miho through the radio.

"We could take them all out now, sir," Josh said wishfully.

"Ian get us to some higher ground," Vincent said.

"Right," Ian said as he drove the tank to on top of a nearby hill.

Vincent looked out. He could see the four enemy tanks in a formation like always and he could see the girls' five tanks beginning their approach.

"Josh, Jon," Vincent said, Get ready to fire.

Josh smiled, "Yes sir."


	4. Chapter 4

Vincent continued to watch. They finally were in range.

"Fire at will," Vincent said. The girls unleashed a volley of fire.

They took out one tank before the three others were firing back.

"I thought you said you wouldn't let them fire," Miho yelled.

Vincent continued watching. The pink tank got hit and the white flag came up.

"We had a cap problem. We are fixing it now," Vincent said.

"Are we going to help," Josh said sitting back.

"Yes. Josh," Vincent said, "I just want to see what Miho can do."

"Roger," Josh said putting his eye back on the scope.

The gold tank got taken out.

"Vincent," Miho said.

"You have to do something," Vincent said, "This will take five minutes tops."

Vincent smiled. We could have taken them all out with in the first five minutes, Vincent thought.

"Josh, Give a fire next to the Matilda," Vincent said.

Josh fired, but missed by a long shot.

"What was that," Miho yelled, "You are useless. Every one into the town."

"Roger," The volleyball team said followed by the history buffs.

"That's what I wanted," Vincent smiled, "Do this yourself. Ian lets move to another hill closer to the town."

"The earth spins one rotation per day," Vincent said into the line with Darjeeling.

Darjeeling gasped.

"Everyone, we need to find Vincent now," Darjeeling said, "or we are dead."

"Sir," Jon asked, "What was that about?"

"You see Jon," Vincent said, "It was our code for I was going to open fire and I wouldn't miss. Right Josh."

Josh just smiled.

"Ian they are on their way get ready," Vincent said, "Miho we'll distract them take them out."

Miho looked behind their three remaining tanks. The Matilda and the two others were turning around and heading for Vincent's tank.

"Alright every one follow those tanks," Miho said pointing.

The three remaining tanks turned around and started a chase.

"Vincent," Miho said, "Fire, and get the Matilda."

"Will do," Vincent responded, "Josh, don't miss this time." Vincent picked up the line with Darjeeling on it. "So sorry chap, but I'm going to have to spill your tea."

The Matilda stopped and then was hit by an explosion. The white flag went up.

"Take out the other two," Vincent said.

"Roger," Miho replied.

The other two tanks stopped, but only to be hit by the Ooarai girls sent another volley of shells taking out both tanks.

"All of St. Gloriana's tanks are inoperable. Ooarai Girls High School wins," A voice came over the radio.

"Let's go home men," Vincent said.

Later Miho walked up to Vincent.

"You didn't have a problem did you," Miho yelled.

"No," Vincent said, "we could have taken them out before they could have even met you. What would of happened if we really did have a problem, and you learned to rely too much on us. That is the day you will lose."

Miho frowned.

A blond girl walked up and hugged Vincent. Saori started to go into a rage.

"Vincent, It's good to see you again," The blond girl said.

"You too Darjeeling," Vincent smiled, "Have you met my new girlfriend, Saori."

Darjeeling smiled, "Nice to meet you. Keep Vincent close. You don't know when you'll lose him."

"What," Saori asked.

"I get transferred from one boat to another a lot so one day I might be here the next I'm on my way to another school," Vincent frowned, "I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want you to feel rushed because I might not come back one day."

Saori started to cry. She hugged Vincent. Vincent gave an annoyed look to Darjeeling, who smiled in return.

"I'm sorry," Vincent said.

"Promise me that you will try to stay," Saori said, "Promise me."

"I'll try," Vincent said kissing her on her head.

When Saori regained herself, she turned to Darjeeling.

"How do you know this," Saori asked.

"Vincent and I were very close when he was stationed at my school," Darjeeling said, "We never got together, but I did have feelings for him, and I think he knew."

Vincent nodded, "I knew when you gave me that chocolate tank for Valentines Day."

"Well one day he just disappeared. I didn't see him again until we faced Anzio High School," Darjeeling said.

"I don't get much time to say good bye usually we just leave and they pick up the barracks at a later date," Vincent frowned.

"But on a plus note Saori, He has never introduced me to any one as his girlfriend," Darjeeling smiled.

Saori smiled.

"Now can we go shopping," Saori said grabbing Vincent's hand.

"Hold on I have to talk to Saori in private," Darjeeling said.

Vincent nodded and walked away.

"Never ask to see Vincent's dog tags," Darjeeling emphasized, "He gets angry when people ask, and make sure you stay as cute as you are now." Darjeeling laughed, "Just kidding, Vincent will always like someone for their values not their looks, but he is a man."

Saori laughed, "Let's keep in touch."

"Yes," Darjeeling said.

They exchanged numbers and went in their separate directions.

"Why is their so much tea," Josh said.

Mako laughed, "We are in England. That's all they drink."

"Yes but I need coffee," Josh complained.

Mako laughed some more, "Oh, Josh."

"Um," Josh blushed, "Do you want to go find some coffee?"

Mako smiled, "Sure."

They walked off in search of Coffee, hand-in-hand.

"Um...," A voice popped up behind Ian.

Ian turned around and smiled.

"I'm Hana and..." Hana blushed.

"Shh...," Ian said standing up.

"I just wanted to say...well it's just," Hana continued.

"I do think you're cute," Ian smiled.

Hana smiled back, "Do you want to..."

"Do something later," Ian finished, "Sure."

Hana hugged him, "Your perfect," She whispered in his ear.

Ian kissed her on the cheek.

"Let me go check with Vincent to see if you can come have dinner with us," Ian said.

"Yes," Hana smiled.

Ian ran off to go find Vincent and Hana was left there on a high.

Miho passed by.

"Hana is their something the matter?" Miho asked.

"No," Hana said, "I just met the most wonderful guy in my life."

"OK," Miho said walking away. She rounded a corner and ran strait into Jon. Miho fell down.

"I didn't see any thing," Jon yelled covering his eyes and holding out a hand.

Miho accepted and stood up.

"Sorry, I should watch where I'm going," Jon said.

Miho blushed, "No, It's my fault."

"Um...Well, See you around," Jon said walking away.

"Bye," Miho yelled after him. Her phone rang.

"Hello," She said into it.

"Get to the plaza, now," Saori said, "Vincent has an announcement."

"OK," Miho said and continued to walk to the plaza.

All of the Ooarai High School's Tankary class girls were there. Miho found Saori.

"What is this about," Miho asked.

"Wait till we get push off," Saori said looking at Vincent standing there.

Everyone felt the ship move.

"Can I have your attention please," Vincent said with the rest of his men from behind, "I have an announcement to make."

"Tacos!," Josh yelled.

Vincent turned around and whacked him on the back of the head.

"Sorry about that," Vincent said clearing his throat, "In light of our recent win, my platoon and I are buying every one dinner. Go where ever you like and just tell them to put it on our tab." Everyone cheered.

"Where should we eat," Miho asked her friends.

"I'm going to have a romantic dinner with Vincent," Saori said.

"I'm going to see if Josh and I can get some coffee," Mako said.

"Ian and I are going together too," Hana blushed.

Miho looked at Yukari, "What are you doing?"

"I'm all yours," Yukari smiled.

Miho was a bit scared, but was happy to have a friend.

"Where do you want to go?" Miho asked.

"I know a good place downtown," Yukari smiled.

The friends went in their separate ways.

"Miho," Yukari said sitting down, "are you interested...in..." Yukari blushed.

Miho looked up, "What, am I interested in who?"

A boy sat down at the table next to them.

"Isn't that Nick?" Yukari asked.

"Yes," Miho said looking at the menu.

"Nick, come sit with us," Yukari said.

Nick came over and sat next to Yukari.

"So you fix the..." Yukari said.

"We call it the Mark II for short, but it's full name is the OSAW-345 Mk II," Nick smiled.

"Can you show it to me some time," Yukari asked getting excited.

"Sure," Nick smiled.

"Will you excuse me," Miho said picking up her things and left leaving Nick and Yukari to talk about tanks.

"Why is it that all of my friends get the boys," Miho said sitting on the fountain. She heard some rustling to her right. She looked to find Jon huddling over a hamburger looking at her. Miho laughed.

"What," Jon asked.

Miho smiled. Could he be the one, Miho thought, and as soon as she did she blushed and turned away.

"Nothing," Miho said, "Isn't everyone with someone."

"Well there's Brent," Jon said, "But who wants to hang out with him."

Miho laughed.

"So why are you here," Miho asked.

"I was going to meet someone somewhere when I saw the burger store..."

"Oh," Miho said. He is already taken too, Miho thought. She frowned.

"What's wrong did I do something," Jon panicked.

"Who were you going to meet," Miho blurted out.

"Well, I was going to meet Brent, but I saw the burger store and who wants to hang out with Brent anyway," Jon said taking another bite.

Miho smiled. She jumped tackling Jon. They both fell into the fountain. Jon looked at Miho. Even though Miho wasn't facing him he could see straight through her shirt.

"Don't turn around," Jon said taking off his jacket, "Here put this on."

Miho laughed and did what Jon said.

"I'm going to get changed. I'll give you your jacket tomorrow," Miho said getting up.

"Right," Jon said, "See you tomorrow."

Miho ran home thinking, he's the one. He is definitely the one.

"Ian," Hana said holding Ian's hand.

"Yes, my little snowball," Ian said.

"I love you," Hana said hugging him.

"As do I comrade," Ian said.

Hana looked at Ian's eye's. They both leaned in and kissed right on the board walk with the moon rising.

Vincent held up a shot glass.

"To us," He said lifting up a shot glass.

"To us," Saori said drinking hers.

"You really like that vodka don't you," Vincent smiled drinking his.

Saori poured herself another glass.

"Whoa, girl," Vincent said taking the bottle, "you'll get drunk."

"As long as I'm with you I'm fine," Saori started to babble.

"You are drunk," Vincent said, "let's take you home."

"Alrighty-o," Saori said standing up.

She wobbled out the door. Vincent left a tab and chased after her.

"Hold on to me," Saori said, "I'm drunk."

"No, really," Vincent said picking her up piggy back style.

They walked in silence until Vincent looked back to see Saori asleep on his shoulder. Vincent smiled. They reached Saori's house. Vincent opened the door with the key Saori had in her pocket. On her bed were her pajamas. Vincent laid her down. He took a deep breath. She is just like her, Vincent thought unbuttoning her top button. He changed Saori into her pajamas, and tucked her in. He stepped outside to make a call.

"Brent, I'm not going to be able to make it back tonight," Vincent said.

"Alright," Brent said, "Everyone's back already."

"OK," Vincent said, "Get them to bed we have a mission tomorrow."

"By the way," Brent said, "Why can't you make it back."

"I have to watch some one they're in critical condition but they should be fine by morning."

"Someone have to much to drink," Brent said, "And I know you don't get drunk that easily."

Vincent hung up, and walked back inside. He gave Saori a kiss on the forehead and found an open spot next to the wall to prop himself up on.

Meanwhile, Josh and Mako were getting coffee.

"You know," Mako said, "I love you."

Josh smiled putting his hand on her's, "Same here."

They sat until Josh's phone went off.

"What was that for," Mako asked.

"Shit, I have to get back to the barracks," Josh said, "Or Vincent will have my hide. I don't want to go through another retraining lesson with Brent."

Mako laughed, "Well let's get home then."

Josh walked Mako home. When they got there Mako grabbed Josh and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Josh stood there dumbfounded. He managed to find his way back Ian, Nick and Jon were back too.

Brent's phone rang. He stepped out of the tent.

"Alright," Brent said, "Everyone's back already."

Josh, Ian, Nick, and Jon moved to the side of the tent.

"By the way," Brent said, "Why can't you make it back."

Ian looked confused.

"Someone have to much to drink," Brent said, "And I know you don't get drunk that easily."

Brent sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Brent said walking back in, "Every one we have a mission tomorrow, so get to bed."

"Where's Vincent," Jon asked.

"He won't make it tonight," Brent said.

"Why not," Ian said.

"He has to preform a drunk watch," Brent sighed.

Ian laughed, "Another drinking contest?"

"I truly don't know," Brent said, "Everyone to bed."

The lights flickered off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: So sorry about everything. The next parts to the rest of my stories should be coming soon. I bogged down in school work so please bear with me. Thank you.**

It was around midnight, when Vincent was awoken by a nudge. He looked over to see Saori leaning next to him.

"Can you tell me about your past," Saori said, "And why you drink so much?"

Vincent sighed.

"That's..." Vincent said.

"And don't you even dare say that's a story for another day," Saori started to cry, "I can see your in pain, tell me."

"Alright," Vincent said. He took out his dog tags. On them there was two tags and a lock of orange hair.

"Whose is that," Saori asked.

"This is..." Vincent got choked up, "My first love's hair."

"Really," Saori asked.

"I was six when I got pulled into the military," Vincent said, "We were out on patrol when we came across a downed tank. When we opened it a girl with orange hair popped out, speaking in German. I was ordered to kill her. I couldn't do it. We, both were sent back to HQ. We were put in the same room and were told one of us had to be dead by the end of the month or we both would be killed. We shared meals, changed in the same room, and were given a pistol with one shot. Over time I began to love her like an older sister. It was on the last day of the month that she finally spoke, so I could understand. She said that I should kill her. I still couldn't do it. She begged me. I still said no. She took the pistol put it to her skull and said that my older sister commanded me to. I finally gave in and pulled the trigger. She died with a smile on her face. I made a promise to her dead body that I would find someone and I would protect them till the end of our time. I cut off a piece of her hair and put it on my dog tags. It's the only thing left of that older sister."

Saori was tearing up. Vincent held her tight.

"And that's why I drink," Vincent said.

"I'm sorry," Saori said.

"No," Vincent said kissing her head, "It's not your fault. I was going to have to tell you eventually."

Saori looked at Vincent and gave a small smile.

"So how did I get into these," Saori said trying to lighten the mood.

"I changed you into them," Vincent said.

"Next time can you take off my bra," Saori said stating to unbutton her shirt.

"Here let me give you some privacy," Vincent said standing up.

Saori hugged his leg, "I don't want you to leave yet."

"I'll stay then," Vincent said sitting back down.

Saori continued to unbutton her shirt. She took it off and gave it to Vincent.

"You like them," Saori said pointing st her breasts. Then she undid her bra.

Vincent simply nodded with a solemn face. Saori gave Vincent her bra and took back her shirt, re-buttoned it and took back her bra.

"Isn't it cute," Saori said holding it up.

"Yes it is," Vincent said.

Saori put it away and sat back down next to Vincent.

"Vincent," Saori said, "I've never been seduced."

"And you want me to do it," Vincent laughed.

Saori blushed, "Yes. I mean you have already seen me half naked."

"Not yet, there will be better times," Vincent smiled, "But you can say you got your first kiss."

Saori smiled and leaned in. Vincent did the same. It lasted for a few minutes then Saori leaned up against Vincent and fell asleep.

Vincent smiled, "I'll take care of her. I'll take care of her sis."

Brent woke in the morning to hear the sound of sizzling bacon. He immediately headed to the source. He entered the mess tent to see four girls sitting at a table. Brent opened his mouth.

"At ease," Vincent said from the kitchen.

"Who are these," Brent said, "I'm going back to bed."

"They are the angelfish team, Miho, Hana, Mako, Yukari, and Saori is in the kitchen with me," Vincent smiled.

Each girl waved when her name was called.

"I'll get everyone up," Brent shrugged and walked out.

"Don't mind him," Vincent said disappearing back in the kitchen. A few seconds later Vincent heard some happy sounding Russian.

"Ian's up," Vincent said to Saori.

Saori did a twirl, "I love this outfit." She was wearing a cute waitress outfit.

"Let's give them a surprise," Vincent smiled.

He picked up the giant platter of french toast and headed into the dining area. Hana was already in Ian's arms. Miho was hitting on Jon, and Nick and Yukari were talking about tanks. Mako was trying to stay awake and give Josh coffee. Vincent smiled.

"Breakfast is served," Vincent smiled.

"Dude, like, Kilometers," Ian said causing Hana to laugh.

"French Toast," Josh said looking up.

"What was that mission you said we have," Jon asked.

"Yes," Vincent said sitting down next to Saori, "We have been entered into a tournament. What was it? I think it was the Tank Factory Invitational."

Yukari lit up.

"That's a tournament that only the best of the best get into. How did you do it?" Yukari asked followed by a nod from the girls.

"Vincent's father," Brent said, "is the owner of the Tank Factory. We and the school we're at always get's in."

"Brent you ruin the fun," Vincent smiled.

Everyone laughed. All of a sudden Ami came in.

"I knew it," She yelled, "You all seduced these girls."

"Dude...et, No we didn't," Ian said.

"Then what about that," Ami said pointing at Ian's hand resting on Hana's breast.

"When did that get there," Hana laughed, not minding a bit.

"This is the last straw," Ami yelled, "I'm getting you six transferred."

Vincent stood up, "You know damn well that I'm going to fight this."

"Well," Ami said, "I'll see you there."

She turned around and left.

Sari looked at Vincent, "What was that about?"

"It mean's we might have to leave," Vincent said, "I'll probably be gone for the next few day after she reports this in." Vincent kissed Saori. "Don't worry, if wost come to wost, we'll have you girls make a testimonial against Ami."

Everyone smiled and continued what they were doing. The only one not having fun was Vincent, because he knew that they might not be able to get out of this.

The group was walking down the board walk having a great time, when Vincent's phone rang.

"Hello," He said picking it up. He let go of Saori's hand and walked out of hearing distance.

"Yes, sir," he said, "I understand. We'll talk about it when I get there. By noon today, right. Thank you."

Vincent walked back and frowned.

"Men," He said, "We are being temporally transferred until this incident is over."

Everyone started to panic.

"We have until noon to pack," Vincent said, "Then we say our good byes for now. Don't worry we will still be with you at the tournament, so I say we all head back and spent some time with our loved ones."

"I agree," Ian pipped up looking at Hana.

"I'll be coming to check in on everyone very often," Brent said, "I already got my stuff packed. I knew this was going to happen."

Ian frowned, "No one likes you Brent."

"Calm down Ian," Vincent said, "And I agree with Brent. We need to pack the stuff that Ami would be able to nail us for."

Everyone nodded and headed back.

Vincent walked into his tent with Saori following close behind.

"You promised me that you wouldn't go," She said.

"Think of it as we are going on a business trip," Vincent said, "We'll be back to collect our stuff and we'll see you at the tournament." He picked up his Sgt. Frog manga.

"You ever read this," Vincent said holding the first book up.

Saori shook her head.

"I'll leave them here you can take them if you'd like," Vincent said picking them up.

"What's this," Saori asked picking up Vincent's sheath knife.

"That's the knife I used to cut some of my sister's hair off with," Vincent said turning back around.

He heard the blade unsheathe.

"Here," Saori said holding out a lock of her hair, "take this to remember me by."

Vincent took it tied a small string around it and pulled out an ammo case. Inside were bullet casings that had a loop welded to them. Vincent stuck the hair in one of the casings and strung it on his dog tags.

"Thank you," he said re-sheathing the knife.

He picked up his bag, gave Saori a final kiss and walked out. A tear formed in Saori's eye. This is just as difficult for him as it is for me, she thought. She sat down on his bunk and started to cry.

In the next tent over Ian and Hana were having a similar conflict.

"Please, take me with you," Hana begged.

"I'm sorry," Ian said, "I can't. I'll be back though. Vincent can talk his way out of anything."

Hana sat next to Ian. They looked each other in the eye. They kissed. Vincent appeared in the doorway.

"Ahem," Vincent said, "Time for us to move out."

Ian looked at him and nodded. He got up with Hana standing up right next to him. They hugged. Ian walked out with Hana following him the whole way.

Nick and Yukari were standing by the mark II.

"Take good care of her," Nick said.

"I will," Yukari said.

"I was talking to the tank," Nick laughed. Yukari gave him a hug.

Vincent and Ian walked by. Nick kissed Yukari on the head and followed after.

Josh and Mako were sitting next to the crate of coffee.

"I want you to have it," Josh said.

Mako smiled, and hugged Josh.

He saw Vincent and the others and waved and walked towards the exit.

Jon and Miho where sitting by the entrance to the school.

"Why does Ami hate you guys so much," Miho asked Jon.

"Well you see," Jon began, "We kind of barely won a Tankary match against her last team and we were promoted. She has never forgiven us."

Miho nodded. She leaned over to kiss Jon, but he stood up. Vincent, Josh, Ian and Nick were walking towards them.

The boys continued walking until they met Brent in the field where they landed. There was a vertical launch jet waiting there for them. Vincent looked around and saw that the only girls that was there was Ami, Anzu and Momo. Vincent saluted in their direction only Anzu and Momo saluted back. Ami just smirked. He could swear that Brent was about to cry, and Momo's glasses were half fogged up, like she had just been crying. Vincent knew exactly what happened. He boarded the jet. It lifted off and sped off towards land. As Vincent and the others looked down on the ship they had just left, they all remembered the girls they had left behind.


	6. Origins-Ian

**Note: This is my first of many origin stories. If anything comes up please feel free to PM me.**

Ian walked down the hallways of his middle school, smiling at all the girls. Yes, Ian was a ladies man, he had always been. He was in his last year of middle school. He would be able to move up to the big leagues next year. He pictured all the second and third year girls and their breasts. Ian crashed into a wall.

"May fourth year student Ian Mello come to the main office," The loud speaker said. Ian sighed. That girl he felt every week finally had enough and he thought she had been liking it too. When he got there there was a boy that he had never seen before sitting down talking to the principle.

"Sit down," The boy said with a smile. Ian did what he was told, "I've been hearing that you are good with the ladies," The boy said.

Ian nodded.

"I would like to offer you a job working with girls. Isn't your mom a great tank driver too," The boy said.

Ian nodded, "Whats your name?"

"I'm sorry," the boy said, "I'm Sgt. Major Vincent, and I work for the military. I'm in a special program to get boys into Tankary."

"Yes," Ian said, "I would love to."

Vincent raised an eyebrow, "Well then. I'll have you picked up later today. Private."

Vincent saluted and Ian did the same.

Ian walked out and ran straight into that girl.

"Sorry, Nonna," Ian said, "I'm leaving. Looks like your going to have to do it to yourself now. I'll be there tonight for your last time."

Nonna blushed as Ian walked down the hall. The school day ended and Ian figured he would go see Nonna.

The next day Ian stepped into a helicopter with Vincent. Inside was another boy.

"Hi, I'm Nick," He said, "I fix things."

Ian nodded, "Vincent, when do we get to see the girls?"

Vincent smiled, but there was a look of pain on his face.

"All in good time," Vincent said rubbing Ian's black hair, and with that there friendship was born.

It had been a few months since Vincent had found him. He sat up in his bed he looked to his right to see the bed next to him had been filled. Must have picked him up recently, Ian thought. Ian got up and got dressed. He walked down the hall to see Vincent arguing with a pretty girl.

"Vincent," She said, "You have to tell them."

"No, Iris," Vincent said crossing his arms.

"The day I become captain," She said, "I'll order you to tell them."

"The day, you become captain," Vincent said, "Is the day she comes back."

The girl gasped, and Vincent walked away. Ian walked up to her.

"I could make you feel better," Ian cooed.

"How," She looked up.

Ian held up his hands, and received a smack across the face.

"I am not your plaything," She yelled and stormed away.

Ian shrugged and ran after Vincent.

"So," Ian said, "Who is 'she'?"

Vincent looked at him.

"You know the one you mentioned before," Ian smiled, "I would really like to get to know her."

"That's a story for another day," Vincent smiled, "I got our first mission. We have to train some first years at a place called Sanders University High School."

"Yes, sir," Ian said and went to go pack his things.

They arrived just in time to start the first semester. Vincent got off followed by Ian and that other boy. He followed Vincent, until he wasn't watching where he was going and crashed into a first year girl. She flew backwards and landed face down with her rear in the air. When she got up she blushed.

"I'm sorry," She said, "My name is Kay."

"Ian," Ian said holding out his hand.

"Wait," Kay said, "I thought boys weren't allowed to do Tankary?"

"Well you see," Ian started but was interrupted by Vincent yelling for him to move along., "Sorry, I'll see you later."

"Bye," Kay said waiting. She smiled as Ian rounded the corner. All she needed now was a private janitors closet.

Later Ian, Vincent, and that other kid were standing in the Tankary field with all the first year acceptances.

"Alright," Vincent yelled. "Let's begin our lesson."

They trained in every condition possible for the next few days. Then one day Ian didn't show up to practice. Nether did a girl named Kay.

Vincent sighed. He had been warned about this. "Everyone," Vincent yelled, "I have some business to attend to. My partner will take over today." Vincent turned around and walked away. He wandered around the school until he noticed a bra strap sticking out from under a door. Vincent walked over to the door and opened it. Inside he found Ian and he found Kay. Vincent face-palmed as Ian looked up from Kay's breast.

"Vincent," Ian said, "I'm almost done."

Vincent threw him a small packet and closed the door.

"What did he give you," Kay asked.

Ian reached over and picked it up.

"A condom," He said opening it.

Later, Vincent was eating lunch and Ian walked up to him.

"Sorry you had to see that," Ian said.

"Did you use it," Vincent asked.

"What?"

"Did you use what I gave you," Vincent repeated.

"Yes," Ian said, "Thank you."

"Next time," Vincent frowned, "Just tell me I would have made sure you had what you needed."

"Right," Ian said, "I will."

"You'll be lucky she doesn't get pregnant," Vincent taking a bite of his lunch.

"Her," Ian said, "I don't think I'll be seeing her anymore."

Vincent raised an eyebrow. Ian pointed to Kay sitting very awkwardly.

"I gave her a really good time," Ian laughed, "So good I don't think she'll be able to sit right for a few more days."

Vincent laughed. He is just them, they have to take it to the next level when it comes to girls. He's just lucky she didn't turn out like her friend.


	7. Chapter 6

It had been a few days since they had left. Vincent looked away from the window over looking the sea. It was raining outside. Vincent sighed turning away.

"Ian," Vincent said, "Have you got a hold of Hana yet."

Ian shook his head. Vincent looked at the time.

"I have to go see the commander," Vincent sighed.

"Good luck," Brent said texting.

Vincent raised a brow. That was strange, he thought, Brent doesn't text. He put the thought aside. He walked out of the confinement barracks and into the commander's office.

"Vincent," The Commander said.

"Yes Ma'am," Vincent said saluting.

"It says here in your report that they where your, quote on quote, Girlfriends," The Commander said, "But you still have failed to show proof of this."

"Yes, it's just," Vincent started.

"I don't want to hear excuses," The commander said.

"Yes ma'am," Vincent said.

"If you can't show proof of this with in the few days you might have to be transferred to another school," The Commander said, "And you will not compete in the Tank Factory Invitational."

"Y-yes, M-ma'am," Vincent began to stutter.

"Dismissed," The Commander said.

Vincent saluted and walked back to the containment barracks.

"Ian," Vincent said.

Ian shook his head.

"Guys," Brent said, "I might be able to contact the girls."

Brent pulled out his laptop. He opened it up. He opened a video chat program and started typing. A few seconds later Momo popped.

"Hello," Brent said.

"Hello, Brent," Momo replied.

"How is everyone doing," Brent asked with everyone over his shoulder.

"Ami has been making us train harder every day since you left," Momo nodded.

"Can we talk to them," Brent said.

"Hold on," Vincent said. taking out phone, "Let's get The Commander down to see this."

A few moments later The Commander entered.

"You said you had proof," She said.

"Yes," Vincent said, "I would like you to meet our girlfriends." Vincent pointed the screen.

"Well any one can get a whole bunch of girls together," She pointed out.

"Saori," Vincent said. She raised her hand.

"What did you give me before I left," Vincent smiled.

"I gave you a lock of my hair," Saori said pointing to a length that was shorter than the rest.

"I see," The Commander said, "We'll bring these girls and Ami in for questioning."

Ian did a little dance.

"But you are still up for a transfer," She said and walked out.

Everyone looked at Vincent.

"How long was this up for," Ian yelled. Hana gasped.

"She only mentioned it today," Vincent said, "And I didn't want you all to feel sad that we might not be seeing the ones we love anymore, because this would be a special transfer. We could never see them while we were in army or doing Tankary. I'm fighting the best I can."

Ian walked away.

"I'm just happy I can see Momo," Brent said.

Everyone looked at him.

"We have been meeting since we won the match," Brent shrugged.

"And did it occur to you that we would like to know," Josh said.

"Back off him," Vincent said, "he was the one who got our girls to us."

"I agree," Momo said from the computer. Vincent jumped.

"Yes," Saori said, "And Vincent. Try your best."

"For you I will," Vincent smiled.

"Dude," Ian yelled, "You already have her, so stop with the cheesy pick up lines."

Vincent ignored him. Everyone got a turn talking to their girl in private. When they were all done the sun was going down.

"Night," All the girls said.

The program shut down because the power to this wing was turned off over two hours ago.

"Well," Vincent started, "They should be here by tomorrow, so let's get some sleep."

Every one got into their bunks and drifted off into a dreamed sleep.

Everyone was up bright and early the next day. Josh had his special coffee ready for Mako. Ian was getting ready in his own special way. Jon was sitting in the corner of the room muttering something. Brent was really doing nothing besides giving updates like they will be here in five hours. Vincent smiled. He would be seeing Saori today. He walked out of the room and ran right into The Captain.

"Sorry," Vincent said.

"It's fine," she said, "I have something to talk to you about."

"Yes," Vincent said closing the door, "What is it?"

The captain turned towards the window. It was still raining.

"Only a few are coming," The captain said, "Miss Ami didn't want all of them coming along. She feared for their safety. How bad did you treat those girls?"

"We treated them like friends. We even had breakfast with them the day you called us in," Vincent said.

"Well that's not what Ami said," The Captain frowned, "You got one of them drunk."

Vincent blushed, "Well you see..."

"Save it for the hearing," The Captain yelled, "Here is a list of the girls that are coming."

She handed Vincent the list. Only three names were on it, Momo, Miho, and Mako. Vincent's heart sank.

"Thank you ma'am," Vincent said and entered the room again.

"I-I have an announcement to make," Vincent said.

"Let me guess," Ian said, "Little miss bitch is the only one coming."

"Nope," Brent said looking up from his phone, "Only Momo, Miho, and Mako are coming."

When Miho's name was called Jon looked around and went back to his corner.

"What," Ian said, "This can't be happening."

"And they're bringing back our stuff," Vincent sighed, "Unless this goes really well we will most likely transferred."

Ian punched a wall, "I-In S-s-soviet Russia, everything works out." A tear ran down Ian's cheek.

"Yukari, will get them aboard some how," Nick butted in, "I know she will."

Out side the sound of a jet landing could be heard.

"Their here," Vincent said, "Lets go meet them."

Jon groaned, but got up and followed. They all put on their ponchos and walked outside. They could see the ship landing on the runway.

"Alright, men," Vincent yelled over the thunder, "In position!"

The back hatch opened and standing there was three girls and one woman.

"Ami," Vincent gritted his teeth, "How nice to see you again."

"You too," Ami smiled.

Miho ran over to Jon, who flinched when she hugged him.

Mako walked over and kissed Josh.

"I missed you," Mako said, "You and your coffee."

"I miss you too," Josh said.

Momo walked over to Brent.

"Brent," Momo said.

"Momo," Brent responded back, "I'm glad Ami hasn't beaten you yet."

"Ha Ha," Momo said not smiling.

Ami walked over to the captain and started talking.

"Let's get inside everyone," Vincent said.

Everyone walked into their room.

"Oh," Miho said, finally letting go of Jon, "Vincent, Saori told me to give you this and to tell you, um...what was it?" She pulled out the second Sgt Frog book.

"It's OK," Vincent said.

"Oh yes, Keroro," Miho yelled, "That was it."

Vincent raised an eyebrow, "K66? As in the our stuff crate?"

"We took our stuff with us," Ian said, "That must mean it is empty."

"Or is it," Nick said with Jon doing the suspense sound in the background.

"Vincent," Ian said, "We have to check out that crate."

"Right," Vincent said walking over to his bed. He lifted up the mattress and grabbed a pistol and put it in its holster. "Let's go. Ian, Nick, on me."

They walked out the door and walked over to the equipment hanger. Vincent drew the pistol, and opened the door. There was no one inside.

"Let's find that crate," Vincent said, "and hurry."

They all looked around for at least thirty minutes. Until they found the crate they were looking for. It had a black K66 spry painted on it.

"Open it," Vincent said.

Ian and Nick did just that.

When Saori, Hana, and Yukari found out they weren't going they had to hatch a plan to get there.

"Well we could hide in one of the crates," Yukari said.

"Yes," Saori said, "But which one should we get into."

"I saw Ian put stuff in a crate labeled K66," Hana said.

"That's what Keroro's name shortened is," Saori said pulling out a Sgt frog book, "See."

"We just have to hide in there," Yukari said.

They all cheered, and walked out. When they got to the barracks they immediately found the crate.

"Alright," Yukari said opening the cover, "Everyone in."

"Are you sure we should do this," Hana said.

"You want to see Ian," Yukari said.

Hana got in.

"Saori you next," Yukari said.

"Hold on," Saori said taking out her phone. She texted Miho, and left the book next to the crate.

"Hurry up," Yukari said, "I hear someone coming.

"Right," Saori said hopping in with Yukari right be hind her.

The crate lid closed and a clicking noise followed. They could hear a voice and then the top of the crate wiggled.

Damn," A voice said, "it's locked."

The voice went away muttering. A few minutes later two more voices came in, and picked up some thing next to the crate and left. Hours went by.

"When is it...," Saori began when the crate started to move.

It move for a bit then stopped then moved again.

"We are going," Saori said.

They sat for about an hour then they were unloaded, and then stopped.

They sat for a few more minutes after that. They heard a door open. They sat huddled up, quiet, for at least thirty minutes. They heard a voice.  
"Open it," The voice said.

They had never felt so scared as they did as they heard the lock unlocking.


	8. Chapter 7

**Note: Hey ya'll. Here with another part of the over 32,000 words so far. A lot more is to come I can ensure you that! ;)**

"When they open the chest," Yukari whispered, "We'll jump them."

Saori and Hana nodded.

The front fell and the top opened. The girls leaped into action. Hana tackling Ian. Yukari tackling Nick. And Saori made a charge for Vincent. Vincent stepped aside and grabbed the back of her jacket. He pulled her back and kissed her.

"Great to see you again," Vincent said. Saori blushed.

Hana looked down to see Ian, "I'm so sorry." Hana sat up.

"It's fine just don't..." Ian said. Hana blushed and stood up quickly.

Vincent looked over at Nick, only to find him and Yukari already up and hugging.

"We need to take them to seethe Captain," Vincent said holding Saori.

Ian looked up, "No she'll send them back."

Vincent smiled, "The captain knows us too well. She knows Ami is getting her revenge, but I just want to see the look on her face when we come walking in."

"I'm game," Saori said.

Yukari smiled, "I just want a ride in that mark II."

Nick laughed, "You'll get that."

"Come on Ian," Hana said, "The sooner we do this the sooner you get to come back."

Ian nodded and headed out the door. They walked to The Captain's barracks. Vincent knocked on the door.

"Come in," The Captain said.

The six of them entered, and Ami gasped.

"Miss," Hana said, "They have to come back we love them."

"Yes, I just don't know..." Saori began, but was cut off by the Captain's laughing.

Vincent smiled.

"What's so funny," Ami asked.

"You are being court-marshaled, Ami Chōno, to the rank of Sergeant Major," The Captain said with a straight face.

"But...but," Ami stuttered.

"Sorry, Vincent," The Captain said, "I was going to bring you in anyways, but then this accusation by our enemy. I had to take care of it and just from what you told me on the first I believed you, and once again I'm sorry for what happened to your sister."

Vincent flinched at the words our enemy.

"Thank you," Vincent said.

"I have to speak to you in private," The Captain said.

Vincent nodded. Ami got up and ushered everyone out.

"So is this about what I feared?" Vincent asked.

The captain said nothing. "Do you know how old I am?"

Vincent looked up, "25?"

The Captain smiled, "No, I'm only 18, and I don't want this world to be overtaken by war."

"The tournament is in a few days," Vincent said, "I'll speak to may dad about it. See if anyone is buying large amounts of tanks."

"Relay any information to me. We might have to call in the carriers," The Captain frowned, "Dismissed."

Vincent saluted and left. He had just reached the door when the captain stopped him.

"Take good care of her," The captain said, "She is very much like your sister, and one more thing you are cleared to go back to the schools but you are going to be the instructor until I can find a replacement."

Vincent nodded and left.

Vincent got back to their barracks, and was immediately tackled by Saori. Saori kissed him. Vincent stood back up and brushed himself off.

"Everyone pack your things," Vincent grinned, "We leave at 20 00 hours."

Brent looked at his watch, "We have three hours."

"I'll make something to eat," Vincent said.

"I'll help," Saori said.

The two walked off to the mess hall. Jon turned to Ian and Hana, who were making out.

"God," Jon yelled, "Keep it PG you two."

They stopped and Hana blushed.

"What did The Captain mean by, I'm sorry for what happened to your sister?" Hana asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"Jon," Miho said, "Will you take me for a walk?"

Jon blushed, "Sure."

"God," Ian joked, "Keep it PG."

Everyone laughed except Jon. Jon and Miho got up and walked out the door. Momo was sitting in a chair next to Brent. Bent kept glancing over at her.

Ian leaned over to Hana, "You know if Brent didn't say it himself. You wouldn't know they were a couple."

"We are just friends," Momo said, "We are not dating."

"We could be," Brent ventured, but was shot down with a glance from Momo.

Hana laughed, and Ian joined in, followed by Nick, Yukari, Josh, Who shot coffee out of his nose and was now crying, Mako and Brent. Momo was sitting there wondering what was going on. The door slammed open. Vincent was standing there.

"Boys," He yelled, "The base is under attack."

The boys jumped up and ran out the door.

"Stay here and don't open this door for anyone," Vincent told the girls just as Saori and Miho came running in.

"Yes," They all said.

Vincent closed and locked the doors and ran after his men. They were in the armory.

"It is just twenty or so foot soldiers," Vincent said, "Let's take them out before they get to our girls."

Vincent picked up his custom kar 98. Brent grabbed his mp-40. Ian took his m-1 carbine out of it's case. Josh had his custom sniper rifle. Jon grabbed an experimental coil-gun. Nick picked up hi custom Shot gun. They all walked out to the helicopter and piled in. They flew for a few minutes and were set down on a ridge over looking the enemy.

"This is way too easy," Vincent said, "They are just standing there." Vincent slid down the slope to them.

"Everyone," Vincent yelled, "get back to base. The enemy is there."

Ian jumped up and began to run. He was soon followed by everyone. They got to the base within ten minutes to find it deserted.

"Damn," Vincent said, "Josh, Brent, set up on that ridge. We'll search the barracks."

Josh and Brent ran towards the ridge. Vincent and Ian headed to their barracks while Nick and Jon headed to the main Barracks. Vincent reached the door and signaled to Ian to get ready. Ian pointed his gun at the door and Vincent opened it. It was unlocked. Ami jumped out, wielding a pistol, and shot Ian in the chest. Vincent took a strike at the back of her knee with the butt of his gun. Ami collapsed. Vincent disarmed her and cuffed her. Hana came running out.

"Ian," she sobbed. Vincent started laughing.

"You think this is funny," Hana yelled.

"Ian, get up," Vincent said, "She's down."

Ian smiled, "You ruin all the fun."

Hana smacked him in the face.

"I deserved that," He said.

"I was so worried," Hana said.

"We always where bullet proof vests," Ian sighed.

Vincent looked down at Ami.

"What was the big idea," Vincent said holding the gun to her head.

"The orchestrator will have war," Ami yelled, "And you will all die."

Vincent slammed the butt of his gun on the back of her head knocking her out.

"Vincent," Saori yelled, "Why did you do that?"

"Regulations," Vincent sighed, "and I wanted to shut her up."

Saori run up to him and hugged him.

"She came in soon after you left," Saori sobbed, "and she held us to gunpoint. She said that it was all our fault. She even beat some of us."

Miho came out with a big bruise on her arm. Saori turned around and lifted up her shirt to reveal a giant bruise running down her back.

"What did she do throw you?" Vincent asked removing the bra strap to get a better look.

Saori nodded.

"Don't worry," Vincent said, "It'll be gone in a few days." He re-did the strap and Saori put down her shirt.

"Is Nick OK," Yukari asked holding her hand.

"Did she hurt your hand?" Vincent asked.

"I think she broke it," Yukari said.

Vincent laughed, "I'm glad I used to be a medic. Ian, Go round up everyone and go find the captain."

Ian saluted and ran off. Vincent walked over to his stuff and pulled out a medic's kit.

"Alright let's see about that hand," Vincent said taking Yukari's injured hand. He felt it for a little while and smiled.

"What's wrong," Yukari asked.

"Good news your hands not broken," Vincent said, "Bad news, you have a very bad sprain. It won't be gone for a few weeks."

"What does that mean for the tournament," Yukari asked.

"Well," Vincent said wrapping her hand, "It's a maybe."

"Oh," Yukari frowned.

"Well," Vincent said standing up, "We'll bee going home it a hour so we might as well have a bit of fun. Who has ever played a good game of paint ball."

No one raised their raised their hand.

"Your going to love it," Vincent said as everyone else came running in. Jon saw the bruise on Miho's arm and, for the first time, accepted a hug from her. Nick hugged Yukari and kissed her one her forehead. Josh walked over to Mako, brushed the hair out of her eyes and asked her if she was alright. Brent and Momo were just talking, but they were holding hands. Hana was in Ian's arms while he was whispering some comforting words to her. Saori grabbed Vincent's hand and smiled. This was his family. Vincent was home.


	9. Origins-Brent

**Note: The second of the Origins. Enjoy :)**

Brent walked down the halls of Sanders University High School with his head down. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. Not after what he found out last month. There were other boys in the building and one of them did his crush. They had left a few days ago, but he still remembered them. They asked him if he wanted to join, but he refused. He couldn't let his mom, president of this school, to look down on him. During the time while they where here, they had gained a member. Brent entered his next class.

"Brent," A girl yelled.

"Kay," Brent blushed, "How are you today?"

"Great," She replied, "You should come to Tankary practice with me."

Brent's eyes lit up. "Do you mean it."

"You the only boy in this school," Kay said, "And anyways everyone is expecting me to have a boyfriend now."

"Oh," Brent said, "I'll try to make it."

"Great," Kay said.

Later, Brent was rushing out t the Tankary field when his name was called over the loud speaker. Brent sighed. What could mom want now, he thought. He walked up to the office and sitting there, talking to his mom was that kid.

"Mom," Brent said.

"Yes," His mom said, "I have a boy here that has a wonder full proposition."

"Yes," the boy said standing, "I am Sgt. Major..."

"I know who you are," Brent said, "you banged Kay."

"...Vincent," Vincent said, "and no I did not."

"Really," Brent said, "But Kay said..."

"Yes, Kay has asked me a few times about doing it," Vincent sighed, "But I never gave in. I want to offer you a position as our radio operator. Your mom told me you were good at that kind of thing. Don't you have your own radio station?"

"Yes," Brent said, "I'll join you."

"Well then," Vincent said, "You are our warrant officer and you will be in charge of retraining if anyone slips up, like Ian did. This is a big responsibility."

"Yes sir," Brent said, "I'll give Ian hel...I mean a retraining course."

"Good," Vincent said turning to Brent's mom, "Ma'am, have Brent meet me at the chopper in two hours."

She nodded.

"I'll see you later," Brent said.

Vincent nodded.

Brent looked at his mom, "What did I just sin up for again?"

"A boys Tankary school sponsored by the military," His mom smiled.

"God," Brent said. He ran out and down to the Tankary field. Kay was standing there.

"So why did you get called down," Kay asked Brent.

"I just got invited to join the boy's Tankary school," Brent said.

"You mean like the one that was training us," Kay said, "That's not a school it's a division in the army."

"That's cool," Brent said, "I guess?"

"You bet it is," Kay said, "You get to become the best of the best, like Vincent."

"Oh," Brent said.

"But I still wish I could have gotten in his pants," Kay whispered.

"OK then," Brent said, "I'm going to be leaving in three hours so I thought I would come say good-bye."

"Oh," Kay said, "Well bye, Brent."

Brent nodded and turned around to go pack his stuff.

Brent looked at Vincent. They had gotten on the helicopter about ten minutes ago.

"So what's your past like," Vincent asked.

"Well I have always had a thing for radios," Brent said.

"No," Vincent laughed, "Your mom told me about that. I mean how did you get into a girls school in the first place?"

"My mother," Brent said, "She wanted me to go to the school she worked at."

"I see," Vincent sighed.

"How about you," Brent said, "What was your past like?"

Vincent chuckled, "That's a story for another day."

"Fine then," Brent said as he felt the helicopter lowering.

"We're here," Vincent said standing up.

It had been a week since Brent had gotten to the base. He walked down the hall to his classroom. He opened the door. Ian and another kid were sitting at desks.

"Josh," Brent yelled, "Waked up!"

The other kid sat up straight.

"Good," Brent said. He started the lesson and smiled. He loved his job.B


	10. Chapter 8

**Note: Review, and i'm always open to PM's. Thank you for your continued support.**

They all got on the plane laughing.

"I hit Ian in the face," Hana laughed.

Ian was still trying to get the paint out of his hair.

"So how was that," Vincent asked.

"Awesome," Saori shouted.

"So cool," Yukari said snuggling next to Nick.

"That was actually fun," Miho said. Since the accident with Ami, Jon and Miho where holding hands whenever they could.

Mako had fallen asleep on Josh's shoulder as soon as they sat down. Vincent smiled as Saori grabbed his hand. They had a fun time in the paint ball arena. Saori had gotten the most kills out of the girls, but none could beat Josh snipping from the tower. Well, Vincent thought, maybe I could have hit him if some one, He looked at Saori, Didn't go after me first. The ride was shorter, but that might have been that everyone was half asleep.

They touched down and the whole Ooarai School's Tankary team was standing there.

"Welcome home," They all said.

"Yes, Guyz welcomb ohm," A slurred voice said.

"Great," Vincent said, "Stay close, Saori."

"Gage," Ian said.

"Yez, datz me-e," He slurred.

"How have you been," Vincent asked.

"I've bean goo," Gage said fixing his eyes on Saori, "Wat do wez 'ave 'ere?" He reached for her. Saori squealed and hid behind Vincent.

"Gage," Vincent said grabbing his hand, "You know what I do to people who touch my girl."

Gage backed away slowly and looked all around.

"Ah, youz all 'ave un," Gage said turning around and teetering away, "We cam have a perty latter."

"Who was that," Saori asked peeking out from behind Vincent.

Vincent sighed, "That was our part's coordinator. We see him around the tournament every year. He is usually drunk. He had a very hard service time. I heard his whole platoon got wiped out."

"How old is he," Saori asked.

"About as old as us," Vincent said.

When they got back Gage was passed out in his shabbily made tent. Vincent sighed. There was always that one drunk in the happy family. They had all walked there girlfriends home and Vincent was the first one back. His phone rang.

"Hello," Vincent said.

"Hi," A female voice said, "How are you doing? Your not hurt?"

Vincent sighed "Why do you keep calling me?"

"I'm your sister. I care," She said.

"My only sister died," Vincent said, "And she wasn't even my sister."

"Oh," the voice said, "I'll see you at the Tank Factory Invitational then."

"Whatever," Vincent said and then hung up.

"So who was that," Ian asked appearing out on nowhere.

"Just another fan girl," Vincent smiled. He looked at the moon. It was full and beautiful.

"I didn't know that you had those," Ian said, "I thought I was the only one with those."

Vincent smiled and clenched his fist, "And yet some people have the audacity to make fun of me."

"Alright," Ian said, "I'm sorry. Just calm down."

"Go to bed Ian. I need some time to think," Vincent said walking off.

Ian shrugged and headed to his bunk. Vincent walked out telling each of his me the same thing. He continued to walk . He passed by Saori's house. He stopped looking up at the lit window. He debated to go and talk to her, but kept walking. He continued until he hit the boardwalk. He stood looking out onto the sea. The moon was rising. He checked his phone, 11:48. He had been walking for about two hours. He looked to his left He saw a silhouette. He thought it had too long arms for a man, but it faded into the shadows and Vincent put the thought aside. He remembered how she stared at him the first twenty-nine days of there imprisonment. Her eyes were blue much like his. Some times he thought if she really was his sister, because he didn't know his real family. He only could remember the orphanage. He looked back to where the silhouette was, and saw two figures, both female. He stood up straight and took out the knife he always kept in his shoe.

"Vincent," Saori yelled.

"Vincent," Miho yelled afterward.

Vincent didn't know what to do, so he did what he thought was right. He sheathed his knife and jumped over the side of the ship.

Vincent woke up coughing and sputtering. He could see Saori hovering over him. He looked around he was on a lower deck of the ship. He could smell the sea breeze.

"Vincent," Saori yelled hugging him.

Vincent didn't know what happened. Last thing he remembered was thinking he was in a war zone and jumping off the side of the boat to escape capture. He could hear Saori crying. Vincent hugged her back.

"What happened," Vincent asked.

"We saw you jump over the side of the ship," Saori sobbed, "We immediately sounded the alarm, and then they pulled you out."

"I'm," Vincent started but began to panic, "Where are my dog tags?"

"They fell of when you hit the water," Saori said still crying, "I know how much they meant to you." She hugged him again.

Vincent could feel tears forming. Not only did they hold the memories of the one he love, they held the only memory of his "sister".

"It's not your fault," Vincent said hugging her back, "It's not your fault at all. By the way why were you out looking for me?"

"Well Jon called Miho," Saori sniffled, "And then Miho called me. Jon said you hadn't come back, and I immediately thought the worst."

"Thank you," he said.

"Vincent," Saori saked, "Why did you jump, I mean when you had me to help you with anything?"

"I don't know," Vincent said looking her in the eyes. She had lovely brown eyes. They were full of love, fear, and sorrow. That's when it hit Vincent.

Vincent hugged her tightly. Had he become the thing he feared? The thing that would break his perfect family apart? He had just taken the first step towards it. Vincent started to cry.

"Help me Saori," Vincent cried, "Help me."

"I will," Saori said, "I'll help you with anything."

Vincent looked at her and she smiled. He smiled back. She leaned closer to him and he did the same. Their lips met under the falling moon.

Then next day Vincent had a slight cold.

"Alrif," He said, "Leth, geth our tanks ready for the competition."

"Yay," Saori yelled. Everyone looked at her. She blushed.

Ian stepped in, "Let's go get to it." The girls scattered.

Jon walked next to Vincent, "What happened last night?"

"Ummmm..." Vincent said, "I thought I was in a battle field and..." Vincent trailed off.

"Alright," Jon said, "You don't have to talk about it but your dad is going to want to know."

Jon walked away. Vincent's phone rang. He took it out and looked at it. It was the same number that called him last night.

"Shit," Vincent said. He picked up, "Hello."

This time it was a different voice, a more adult one.

"What are you doing to my daughter," She demanded.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Vincent said, "I have no clue what you are talking about. I have a girlfriend."

"And I bet she's my daughter," the woman stammered, "I know what you do. You sneak in and lay her out in the middle of the night."

"N-No," Vincent stammered, "And my I ask your daughter's name?"

"Nyra," She said, "But I'm on to you."

The phone went dead. This couldn't happen. A girl named Nyra calls him talking about his sister, and he remembered Gage saying something about a Nyra that got captured by a boy. The last time Vincent got Gage to describe her all he said was orange hair. It couldn't be a coincidence.

Ian walked over, "More fan girls?"

"No," Vincent sighed, "it was an angry mother of a fan girl."

"I see," Ian said, "And what did she want?"

Saori was walking towards Vincent, but Vincent was turned around.

"She actually thought I loved her," Vincent said, "that's not how it is."

Saori just happened to hear that one line. Her eyes filled up with tears, and she walked away.

"Wait," Ian said, not seeing Saori, "Don't use all pronouns, slow down."

"Who are you?," Vincent laughed. He started scratching Ian's arm, "Josh, Brent?"

Ian laughed, "Do I need to lay down some ground rules?"

"Sorry," Vincent said, "The fan girl's mother thought I was in love with The fan girl. That's not how it works. I'm going to see how the girls are all doing. See ya."

Ian waved as Vincent walked towards the Panzer iv.

The four girls were crowding around Saori. Saori was crying.

"Saori what's wrong," Vincent asked.

"You played her," Hana exploded, "That's what's wrong."

"What," Vincent yelled, "I love her, and nothing can change that."

"That's not what you said," Saori whimpered, "You said that I actually thought I loved you. Then you started laughing about it." The sentence through her into a fit of tears.

Vincent knelt in front of her, "Saori, Look at me."

Saori looked up and looked right into his eyes.

"I just received a call from a fan girl's mother accusing me of thing you know I could never do because I am with you. I was telling Ian that She, meaning the mother, thought I actually loved her, The fan girl, mainly because I have you."

Saori saw the honesty in his eyes and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"No," Vincent said hugging her back, "I'm the one to be sorry, but next time just ask. I'll share almost anything with you."

Saori nodded. They had a small kiss and stood up.

"Remember tomorrow we leave for the Tank Factory," Vincent said.

Everyone nodded, and Vincent walked away.

Ian awoke the next morning to the smell of roses and cherry blossoms. He smiled.

"Mornin', Hana," Ian smiled opening his eyes.

Hana kissed him, "Morning Comrade," She laughed, "I'd love to see your rifle." She put her hand on his leg. Ian smiled. He was going to get lucky, and then Brent came in.

"Get up Ian breakfast is ready," Brent yelled stepping in. He saw Hana's hand close to Ian's crotch. "Ian," Brent yelled, "You know the rule about this." He grabbed Hana's arm and forced her out the door. Ian got angry.

"Don't you dare touch her again," Ian said.

"Then don't let her touch you," Brent said, "There. By the way your on strike two with this. One more and my job becomes fun again."

Ian moaned. Not another retraining coarse.

"Well I'll make sure she GETS to breakfast and stays there," Brent said walking out the door.

Ian groaned and got dressed.

Jon and Miho where in the kitchen.

"Jon," Miho said appearing right up next to him, "Can we go on a date, and, and can we be boyfriend and girlfriend, like everyone else."

"Well Brent and Momo aren't," Jon started but was cut off.

"Well we all know they are going to get together," Miho said, "And Nick and Yukari are just waiting to get a ride in that tank so they can do stuff, so please..."

"Ummm..." Jon said, "I guess so?"

Miho jumped up and hugged him. Jon, for the first time, was happy he said yes.


	11. Chapter 9

Vincent walked in. His eyes were blood shot. Ian looked at him.

"Where were you," Ian said, "Active night with Saori?"

Vincent did a slight chuckle. "I wish," Vincent said, "I've spent the whole night tracking down that fan girl Nyra."

Gage looked up. In the morning was one of the only times he was not drunk.

"What did you say," Gage said.

"I said I was tracking down Nyra," Vincent sighed, "The one who keeps calling me."

Gage looked at his breakfast. It couldn't be the same Nyra, he thought, Vincent killed her years ago.

"You OK Gage," Ian asked, "You look sick."

"I'm fine," he said bitterly.

Jon and Miho came outwith a big plate of toast.

"Toast again," Brent complained, "Jon."

"You know what they say," Jon smiled, "All toasters toast toast."

Brent sighed and took a piece. Vincent smiled as Miho kissed Jon on the cheek

"When did you two get all comfy," Vincent laughed.

"A few minutes ago," Miho said walking back to the kitchen.

"That's where you belong," Gage yelled. "Bitch," he whispered.

Everyone looked at him, only to find a open liquor bottle in his hand. Then the tent flap opened.

"Ian," Hana said flinging herself on him, "I'm sorry about this..."

"Don't be," Ian said leaning up close to Hana and whispering in her ear, "It's Brent's fault anyways."

Hana laughed. Then Momo came in and sat next to Brent. After her, Yukari came in and hugged Nick. Nick went red.

"Dear," Nick said, "did you forget something today?"

Yukari felt her shoulder and blushed.

"She forgot to put on her bra," Momo said bluntly.

Yukari went from pin to crimson, and hid behind Nick. Nick smiled and patted her head.

"It's fine we're all family hear," Nick said, "isn't that right Vincent?"

Vincent startled awake, "Huh...Ya sure." He fell asleep again.

Mako staggered in.

"Coffee," She said.

Josh handed her a cup, "What happened to your maker?"

Mako looked up from the cup, "It broke, it wouldn't make coffee fast enough."

Josh patted her head, "We'll get you a new one when we go to the tournament."

"We are off today," Brent said looking over at Ian and Hana. They were making out again.

"Ian," Brent said, "Strike..."

Ian immediately stopped, and Hana understood.

"Where's Saori?" Miho asked coming out with more toast.

Jon poked Vincent. He startled awake.

"Me and...her are...meeting up later. We...are going...on a quick date...before we go...to my home...zzzzz," Vincent said dashing between sleep and consciousness.

"I thought I had a waking up problem," Mako said taking a sip of coffee then kissing josh on the cheek, "another perfect cup."

Jon came out enraged, "Kissing does not go with coffee."

Everyone laughed except for Vincent. He was asleep. Vincent's phone went off. He awoke and answered it.

"Hello," He said trying to stay awake.

"Where are you," Saori yelled.

"I'm at the barracks why," Vincent said now more alert.

"I thought we were going on a date," She complained.

"Sorry," Vincent laughed, "I was up all night."

Saori hung up.

"Got to go," Vincent said running out of the barracks.

Vincent ran until he saw Saori walking towards him angrily. She was wearing her school Tankary uniform.

"You look," Vincent said but was cut off by a smack to the face.

"What were you doing up all night," Saori yelled.

"I was tying up some loose ends," Vincent said rubbing his face, "That hurt."

"What was it about," Saori said, "I want to know the exact reason for why you were late."

Vincent sighed, "Let's find a seat."

They walked and sat don at the first bench the found.

"Alright," Vincent said, "You know how I received those phone calls from that fan girl's mother?"

Saori nodded.

"I was tracking down where it came from, because the girl who keeps calling me keeps referencing my sister, witch I told no one, except you and the captain." Vincent was cut off.

"Did you and the captain ever..." Saori blushed.

Vincent smiled, "No, we are just friends, so I think that the girl I killed is the girl who keeps calling me and might know my family, my real family."

Saori smiled, "I see."

"I'm adopted," Vincent said, "I was pulled from the military after she was killed, and was given to my adopted parents. My dad is the owner of the Tank Factory. I don't know his name. My mom, I call her Mandy, is one the high ranking officials in the military, so if I could find my real family I would be so happy."

"I'm sorry," Saori smiled, "I was just worried that you ran off with someone else, because Yukari said that she wanted to get in your pants, but I think she was just joking with me."

"I would say she was," Vincent laughed, "her and Nick are so tight that nothing could break them apart."

Vincent looked at his watch.

"We have to get back to the school with in the hour," Vincent said, "so what do you want to do?"

Saori smiled, "Come with me."

The plane had arrived and every one was on, except Vincent and Saori.

"Where are they," Brent said, "We have to take off in a few minutes."

He looked out again and saw two figures running with a lot of shopping bags.

"Finally," Brent yelled, "Where were you?"

Vincent smiled out of breath, "Here," he said throwing him a uniform, "We'll be wearing these for our matches."

Brent looked at it it was almost exactly like the girls, but it had a different color scheme.

"Saori help pick out new uniforms for every one," Vincent announced. Everyone cheered except Momo. They handed the uniforms out. Vincent grabbed Saori's hand and smiled. She smiled back. This was the first time that he'd be going to the Tank Factory to get lucky.


	12. Origins-Josh

Josh

Josh looked up from his desk. It had been ten minutes since the start of class. Josh put his head back down and sighed. The teacher walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. Josh sat up and nodded. He stood up and walked out of the class room. He walked down the hall to the front office. A boy about his age was sitting there.

"Hello, Josh," The boy said, "I am Sgt. Major Vincent of the boys Tankary school. I have been..."

"Aware that I am awesome at making coffee," Josh cut him off.

"No," Vincent replied, "I've heard about your amazing shooting."

"Oh," Josh said, "I know I'm pretty amazing."

Vincent smiled, "I'll bet I've been through more shit than you have seen in you entire life, so please don't brag."

"Keep calm," Josh said, "And drink coffee."

Vincent did a face-palm.

"I'll see you in your parents coffee shop when school ends but until then I wish you luck," Vincent said walking out the door.

Josh was confused. What did he mean with I wish you luck? Just then a girl rounded the corner.

"There he is," She yelled just as the final bell rang.

Josh ran, mostly because there was a mob of angry girls chasing him. He ran until he reached the coffee shop. He looked around but couldn't find Vincent. He sat down in a booth.

"May I sit with you," A tanned boy said.

"Sure," Josh said dubiously.

"So you must be Josh," The boy said, "My name is Lance Corporal Jon. Vincent sent me and he wishes that you can forgive him."

"Why is that," Josh said, "He did seem a little grouchy."

"Well you see Ian said something about a sister and Vincent exploded," Jon sighed.

"So why was there an angry mob chasing me?" Josh asked.

"You see," Jon stuttered, "He kinda...wrote your name and planted some of your clothes in the girls bathroom."

"Take me too him," Josh said, "If it means I have to sign up for whatever it is I'll do it."

Jon sighed, "Alright, get your stuff and I'll take you to him."

Josh got up and got his stuff. They walked down to the helicopter. Standing in front of it was Vincent.

"What was the big idea," Josh yelled, "I could of gotten killed."

"Well," Vincent said, "I'm sorry and what Jon told you was false. The girls...that was Ian's doing."

A boy from inside the helicopter waved. Josh sighed.

"So your telling me that you tricked me into signing up for some kind of girls activity?" Josh said.

"Yes," Vincent replied, "sergeant"

"Well let's get going then," Josh smiled, "As long as I get coffee, I'm good."

They got on the helicopter and they were off.

Josh awoke violently, breathing heavy. He looked next to him and could see Mako sleeping soundly. It had been five years since the Orchestrator was brought down and he was returning to his normal life. Just that nightmare kept haunting him. It always started out fine. He touched his blind eye. The day that had happened was one of the worst in his life. He was out on a sniping mission for Vincent. Everything was going fine until he felt the tap on his shoulder. He turned around only to find Gage standing over him.

"Go away," Josh said.

"I want to taste a human eyeball," Gage said clearly drunk. Gage pulled out his knife and tried to stab Josh. Josh rolled out of the way. Gage stabbed again but this time hitting Josh in his eye. Josh screamed with pain kicking Gage in the head. Gage stumbled backwards and fell unconscious. Josh used the small medic's kit in his bag to bandage up the eye. Josh then called an evac and called off the mission. Vincent has never looked the same at him ever again. He shuttered coming out of the memory.

"Vincent," He whispered, "Thank you." Josh smiled. He had faith in his leader because Vincent pulled all the resources together to allow Josh to shoot again. Josh kissed Mako and went back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 10

When Ooarai High School arrived they were all in there new uniforms. Vincent smiled.

"Men," He said, "I'm going to go meet my dad. You know where our bay is take them there."

"Roger," Brent said, "Follow us." The mark II drove off. The last tank to unload was the panzer.

"Saori," Vincent yelled, "Do you want to come with me."

Saori got out of the tank and stood next to Vincent.

"Sure," Saori said walking along next to Vincent, "We going to meet your mom and dad."

"Unfortunately," Vincent sighed.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

They walked for what seemed like miles. Until they came upon a office. Vincent knocked on the door. A woman opened the door.

"You keep getting taller every time I turn around," she said.

"Hello mom," Vincent said hugging her.

Vincent's mom looked at Saori. "Who's this? She's beautiful."

Saori blushed, "I'm Saori, and I'm..."

"She's my girlfriend," Vincent said.

"Well I'd like to see that my boy is getting some where in his life," A man said sitting at a desk.

"Hi, dad," Vincent sighed.

"Don't be too hard on him," Vincent's mom said, "He's done good already."

"I wasn't," His dad yelled, "I was just stating a fact. She'll make good grand kids."

Saori blushed deeper.

"Dad," Vincent yelled.

"Dear," Vincent's mom said, "Don't be like that to the dear. Your making her uncomfortable."

"Well," Vincent's dad said, "If she can't stand a little talk of sex than she not right for any son of mine."

"We're leaving," Vincent said grabbing Saori's hand.

"But," Saori started but was cut off.

"Don't bother. They always fight over me and any of my friends. You're the first girl I've brought here. Except..." Vincent trailed off. They made it down to the loading bay, but Vincent was taking it like a spy, peaking around every corner. They got down to the bay and every one was standing around a tank Vincent had never seen before.

"Nick," Vincent asked, "What is this?"

"This," Nick smiled, "Is the Mark III."

Vincent smiled.

"This thing is awesome," Yukari said popping out of the turret.

Miho was sitting on the edge of it with Jon next to her. Brent was showing Momo the electronics. Josh was showing , and Ian and Hana were making out, again.

"Brent," Vincent said.

Brent looked up.

"How are the communications, and aiming," Vincent asked.

"Good," Brent said, "Better than the Mark II."

"I got to go," Vincent said turning to Saori, "I have an opening ceremony to run."

"That's where I've seen you before," Yukari blurted out, "You've been the MC for a few years now."

Vincent nodded, Kissed Saori and ran towards the main stage. Brent looked at his watch.

"We got to get to our seats. Miho have Jon take you to your entrance," Brent said. He walked over and kicked Ian.

Ian and Hana's lips broke. He looked up.

"We got to go," Brent said.

The whole party moved to the seats, leaving Jon and Miho behind.

"Well, Let's get going," Jon said walking along with Miho right at his side.

Vincent quickly changed in to a tux and walked to a doorway. He was given the signal and he ran out onto a giant stage.

"WELCOME EVERYONE!" He boomed through his mic. There was cheering followed by a few I love you's. Vincent smiled.

"Welcome to the Fifth Tank Factory Invitational. Now if your here competing or you just hear to have some fun, we always start things off with a bang," Vincent said smiling, "This year we have an amazing grand prize, $1,000,000 in whatever currency you'd like and if that wasn't enough we are giving away a brand new Mark II tank. Second prize also gets the money and walks away with a brand new Mark I, and then even if your team doesn't place you still walk away with a tank. How's that for prizes."

There was more cheering.

"Now let's meet this years contestants. Our first team is one coming right out of the military its...the...132nd "Flaming Bullet" Armored Division with there full squad of light tanks. There speedy folks," Vincent said as a military woman walked down one of the 16 aisles.

"Next up is the German Girls from way down there and the home of my personal nemesis. Kuromorimine Girls High School."

Maho walked down the second aisle, scowling at Vincent.

"Our third team is the team with spunk, the team with strategy, and the team with vodka. Pravda High," Vincent yelled out.

Nonna walked down the third aisle. The opening ceremony when on like this until there were two aisles left.

"Our second to last team is one I personally never heard of, so lets give a warm welcome to the..." Vincent paused, "4...B...3...T...T...3...R...L...1...F...3 Program?"

A girl about 10 walked down the aisle.

"Well, we save the best for last. The team that I'll be competing for, The Ooarai Girls High School."

The crowd went wild, as Miho walked don the aisle and shook Vincent's hand.

"Now if you would please wait a moment while we get the stage set up for the next event," Vincent said walking off stage. When he got to the back he found the nearest crew member.

"Who is this for a better life program," He yelled.

"I-I don't know they were a last minute entry," The crew member said.

"Never mind," Vincent said heading towards his dressing room, "I'll ask my father later."

Miho got up to the seats that her school was sitting at. Her friends were with their guy except Saori. She seemed sad. There was an open seat next to her. Miho took it.

"Saori whats wrong," Miho asked cheerfully. The bottom of the arena was dark but moving could be heard.

"Nothing," Saori sighed, "its just something Vincent said."

"What is it," Miho asked, "Is there something I can do?"

Saori smiled, "No, not really."

The lights came back on in the center of the arena. There was a boxing ring where the stage used to be, and standing in the middle of it was Vincent's dad.

"WELCOME," He yelled, "IN THIS CORNER WE HAVE MY SON. THE ONE, THE ONLY VINCENT." The crowd went wild. Vincent walked into the ring with his Ooarai school uniform on, the one he and Saori just bought.

"AND IN THIS CORNER WE HAVE THE HEAD OF KUROMORIMINE TANKARY, MAHO."

Miho gasped. What was her sister doing here. Maho walked in in her school uniform too.

"FIGHTER SHAKE HANDS," Vincent's dad said.

Maho and Vincent shook hands.

"Do good," Vincent whispered, "You don't want to get schooled in front of your little sister."

"And you," Maho replied, "Don't want to be schooled in front of your girlfriend."

Vincent's dad pointed at Maho and yelled, "Start."

Maho smiled, "What is with that uniform you have on it's pathetic."

"Well you see it was picked out by some one I love," Vincent replied, "Unlike your dress. It looks like someone puked on it to get those colors."

"I don't want to hit a girl," Maho said, "You are dressed like one."

"My poor Maho," Vincent smiled, "I have grown tired of your antics. I'm going to put you on the defensive right now."

Maho was taken aback, "Wha..?"

"Is it true that you have failed to see what is most important to you," Vincent said.

"No," Maho said calmly.

"Then why have you pushed your sister so far away," Vincent quickly replied, "You know nothing about true family."

"Family," Maho yelled, "This is coming from a guy who has no family.

Vincent glaged at her and Maho gulped. He pointed at the Ooarai girls and his platoon.

"They have accepted me," Vincent said, "Much more than you and your school. All you want is perfection on the field and it's because you pushed your sister away because she was doing what she felt was right, is the reason you lost. It's that reason that you will keep loosing."

"No," Maho said, "That's not.." She took a step backwards.

"Then it is true," Vincent said calmly, "It's true you regret what you did, but it's never too late to change it."

Maho collapsed, "I give!"

"Hope you learned something," Vincent walking away, "Thank you."

Maho looked at him. She would make things right.

Vincent took the mic.

"Good night everyone," Vincent smiled, "Tomorrow we announce the seeds."

The light went off and Vincent approached his father.

"I have a few questions," Vincent said.

"Yes the 4B3TT3RL1F3 program," Vincent's dad said, "they are our biggest tank buyers."

"How much have the bought," Vincent asked.

"Around a good million or two dollars in tanks," Vincent's dad said.

Vincent stared to panic. He had to tell the captain.

"So about our," Vincent's dad said but Vincent was gone.

Saori was up in her room pacing back and forth.

"Don't worry," Hana smiled, "Ian said that Vincent usually goes out with his adopted parents for dinner or something."

Just then Vincent burst in the door. Saori ran to hug him but was stopped.

"Do you have the Darjeeling's number," Vincent asked panicked.

"Yes," Saori said handing Vincent her phone.

The phone rang.

"Hello," A voice picked up.

"Darjeeling," Vincent said, "I need you to tell the captain to get here right now and tell her that the Earth spins one rotation per day."

Darjeeling gasped.

"Right sir," She said and hung up.

"What was that," Saori said.

"We are all in danger," Vincent said, "and more than you know."

Vincent had finally calm down. It was midnight. He stood on Saori's balcony. He just had his pants on. He looked at the moon. It was full.

"Vincent come back to bed," Saori yawned, "we could have some fun."

Vincent smiled. Saori had wanted to do this ever since that first night he stayed over. He looked back at her. She was in her undergarments. She had been so sure that she wouldn't need them tonight. Vincent turned around and walked back to bed, taking something out of his pocket.

Hana knocked on Saori's door. Hana tried the handle. It was locked. She could hear someone moving from behind the door and they unlocked it. She heard the bathroom door close. Hana opened the door. She walked in.

"Saori," Hana said as she saw Saori on the bed with her clothes on the ground.

Saori woke up, and blushed while she covered her self up.

"I'll be leaving now," Hana said backing out the door.

Vincent walked out of the bathroom after Hana closed the main the door.

"What was that about," Vincent said.

"It was just Hana," Saori said, "and I think she knows what happened."

Vincent sat down next to Saori and kissed her on the lips.

"You better put some clothes on," Vincent said eying her over, "yet you are perfect in that form."

Saori blushed. She absolutely loved him. Saori dropped the blankets and hugged Vincent.

Hana was standing outside the door with a panicked look on her face. Ian walked by.

"Ian," Hana asked, "have you ever known Vincent do do anything rash?"

"No why," Ian asked.

Hana put his ear to the door. He could hear Vincent laughing at something Saori said. Ian knocked on the door.

"Vin," Ian yelled, "The captain is here."


	14. Chapter 11

**Note: I would like to apologize. In Boy's do Tankary pt 10, I stated Maho was from Pravda. It was my error and has been corrected. Thanks to those who have reviewed. I do one-shots with holidays. The next chapter will not be posted until after ether Mother's Day or Memorial day, In chance for me to write the One-shot. Thank you for understanding.**

The Captain was sitting in a meeting room.

"Captain," Vincent said walking in.

"Major," The captain said, "And for now call me Iris. I got your message."

"Darjeeling got it to you," Vincent said, "I found out who our mystery group is."

Iris looked up, "Really?"

Vincent nodded, "Yup, They are buying thousands of battle ready tanks and I don't think it's for Tankary."

Iris sighed, "It's just as I feared. I'll need to talk to my friends in the naval business to see about the carriers."

"Right," Vincent said "I'll find out more about this group."

Vincent saluted and Iris returned it. Vincent walked out the door and ran into the 10 year old girl that was at the opening ceremony.

"I'm sorry," Vincent said.

The girl got up, "It's alright." She went wide eyed. "Your Vincent. I'm Lash. Do you want to come meet my team?"

Vincent smiled, "Sure, I'd love to."

Vincent and Lash walked down the hall towards her pit. When they got there there was a few other girls, but not that many.

"Where is all your team," Vincent asked.

"They are still sleeping," Lash smiled. They walked over to a light blue haired girl. She looked at Vincent.

"My name is Tabitha, and I'm going to need breakfast in bed, except on Mondays, that's waffle day."

Vincent nodded, and they continued. The came up to another girl that was standing observing the work done on the tank. She looked at Lash.

"Oh, Lash," She said, "When will you learn that our tank is fine the way it is."

Another girl poked her head up from inside the tank.

"Kindle, Ease up on her," The girl said, "It is going to improve our speed."

"Jess," Kindle said, "I'm trying to teach a lesson here."

Jess rolled her eyes and went back to fixing the tank.

Another girl game out of the back office and walked up to Kindle and they started talking.

"Whose that," Vincent whispered to Lash.

"That's Rachel," Lash said, "She's our commander."

Vincent nodded, as another girl came out.

"That's Lin," Lash said quickly, "She's our tactics officer."

Rachel finished talking to Kindle and walked over to Vincent and Lash.

"Hi," She said, "I'm Rachel. Nice to meet you."

"Vincent," Vincent said shaking her hand, "Same."

"I see you met every one," Rachel said, "Well almost everyone."

Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Sami, Sonja, and Sasha," Rachel smiled, "They are always late risers."

Vincent turned to the tank.

"So," He said, "What are you going to be competing in?"

"Well," Rachel said, "We got a few T-34s, an M1 Abram, a Strumtiger, and a hand full of Type 89s."

Lash cleared her throat.

"Oh yes," Rachel said remembering, "and a tank Lash made."

Vincent nodded, "Nice, now I got to run." He took a step towards the door, but was stopped by Lash.

"Can you please stay till lunch," Lash said with Bambi eyes.

Vincent knelt down and rubbed Lash's head.

"I'm sorry," Vincent smiled, "I got a girlfriend to get back to. Sorry."

Lash frowned.

"See ya around then," Rachel said.

"And don't forget my waffles," Tabitha yelled as Vincent walked out.

Vincent sighed when he got back to Saori's room. He knocked and Hana opened the door. Vincent looked in to see Miho, and Saori sitting on the bed looking at Vincent. Saori blushed.

"Sorry," Vincent said, "I just need to talk to Saori."

Saori walked over to the door and Hana sat back down on the bed. From the bed they couldn't hear anything, but they saw Saori gasp and hug Vincent. Vincent hugged her back and closed the door.

"What did he say," Hana asked, "Did he dump you."

"Stop it Hana," Miho said, "He couldn't dump her, not after last night. He didn't dump you did he?"

Saori shook her head, "No, he didn't, but he said we might be going to war after this tournament is over."

Vincent got back to his room and opened the door. He walked over to the bed. On the night stand was a picture of his "family". Hana in Ian's arms, Brent and Momo trying to hide, Miho trying to hug Jon, Nick and Yukari sitting on the Mark II, Josh and Mako sharing a cup of coffee, and him and Saori holding hands in the middle of this all. It was going to be a miracle if they were to survive the coming war.

There was a knock on Vincent's door.

"It's open," Vincent said. The door opened and Lash walked in.

"Hi, Lash," Vincent smiled.

Lash walked over to him and sat down on the floor. She started crying.

"What's the matter," Vincent smiled. He had always had a way with children.

"Rachel s-said," Lash sobbed.

"Wat did Rachel say," Vincent asked.

"She said that there was going to be a war after the tournament," Lash cried, "I don't want to die."

Vincent smiled, "I don't think there will be, and if there is come find me. We will get through it together."

Lash looked up, just as there was a knock at the door.

"Vincent I'm coming in," A girl said. The door opened and Saori walked in. She looked at Lash. Lash looked back at her and went wide eyed.

"Is this your girlfriend," Lash said walking over to Saori, "My name is Lash."

"Nice to meet you Lash," Saori smiled. She pointed at Vincent, "Can I talk to him alone for a little."

Lash nodded and walked out of the room. Saori turned on Vincent when the door closed.

"It wasn't nice to scare me," Saori said sitting down next to Vincent.

"About what," Vincent asked.

"About that war," Saori said looking at Vincent.

"I'm not joking," Vincent said solemnly. Saori frowned because she knew he wasn't.

"Well then," Saori got up and walked to the door. She opened it and Gage was standing there.

Gage backed up to get out Saori's way. Saori walked down the hall and entered her room.

"Gage what's wrong," Vincent said lying down on his bed.

"This girl wanted to see you," Gage said as another orange haired girl ran in.

"Brother," She said hugging Vincent.

Vincent dogged the hug, and stood up.

"Are you Nyra," Vincent asked.

"Yesh," She smiled from on Vincent's bed.

"Stop calling me," Vincent said walking towards the door.

"But I'm your sister," Nyra said clinging on to Vincent.

"My family got rid of me," Vincent started.

"To an orphanage," Nyra finished, "and a nice girl came to visit you every day. That nice girl was me. I was also the one you captured."

"But I shot that girl how do you know of her," Vincent yelled so load the whole hall could hear it.

Everyone in the hall came running to Vincent's room. Gage was still at the door.

"What's going on," Ian whispered to Gage.

"Some girl showed up," Gage whispered back, "and is claiming to be Vincent's sister."

Everyone watched, and Miho made her way to the front because she thought she recognized the voice.

"Nyra," Miho said when she saw the girl clinging to Vincent.

Nyra looked at Miho.

"Miho," Nyra said, "Where's your sister?"

Everyone was confused.

"How do you two," Jon said.

"She is my sister's best friend," Miho said.

Vincent looked at Miho and then looked at Nyra. He got out of Nyra's death grip and pushed her out of the the room and closed the door. He lied back down on his bed and groaned.

Ian and Hana were the last ones outside the door after Vincent closed it.

"That was weird," Hana said to Ian, "Do you want to do what Vincent and Saori did last night?"

"You mean," Ian said, "Se..."

Brent and Momo rounded the corner.

"Yes I mean let's fuck," Hana smiled.

"Ian," Brent said passing Hana, "Being a good boy I hope?"

"Yes, Brent," Ian said, "Let's go find Nick."

"You mean your dick," Hana smiled.

"So do you remember me," Gage asked Nyra, "the leader of the platoon."

"Gage," Nyra said, "Yes, I told you about my brother."

"On the tank," Gage said.

Nyra laughed, "Yes and Vincent is him. I just need to convince him."

Saori was walking down the halls when a door opened up and three girls rushed out. The third and smallest crashed into Saori.

"Sorry," She said getting up, "I'm late." She followed the other two girls down the stairs.

Saori shrugged and continued walking. She only made it a few rooms when she saw Lash.

"Lash," Saori yelled.

"Sao Sao," Lash said running over to her.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream," Saori asked smiling.

Lash nodded and they headed down to the dining room. When they got there they got there ice cream and sat down on a bench out side.

"Your lucky," Lash said between bites.

Saori looked up, "Why's that?"

"You have Vincent as your boyfriend, Sao Sao," Lash smiled, "A lot of the girls in my group would love to have that title, girlfriend of Vincent."

"Well," Saori said, "It's not going so well lately."

"Why is that," Lash asked.

"Vincent seems to be seeing other girls," Saori said, "And he doesn't seem interested in me."

"Don't worry," Lash smiled, "This is my third year coming here. Vincent is really busy around this time and he is required to meet all the teams."

"Well, I guess," Saori said, "But how can I be for sure that he loves me and only me?"

Lash popped up, "I've got an idea. Now here is what we are going to do."

Saori smiled. This plan is perfect, she thought.

Vincent was lying on the roof. This was the place he came to escape. No one knew he was here. He let out a sigh. He would have to tell Saori the truth later. He already knew that Nyra was his sister that's why he was up all night. Also, he would have to make sure what was coming never happens again. It would be his responsibility. A tear swelled in his eye. He would also have to tell Saori he loved her too, more than any one in the world.


	15. Origins-Gage

Gage was pulled into the army at a young age, yet strangely enough he managed to get to a good position. He had his own platoon for a few months when he was ordered to do a difficult mission. He had two tanks added in to give additional support.

"Hiya," One of the tank commanders said to Gage. She was blond, and a bit too tall for Gage's liking.

"Hi," the other one whispered. She had long orange hair and had the personality of an older sister.

"Don't worry she is the shy type," The blond one said. The ginger walked back to her tank and got in.

"Alright then," Gage said, "Let's move out."

He led his platoon of ten and two tanks to a small town. They sat on the outskirts while a two person recon team went in to asses the danger. They waited for a few hours. Some of the men were trying to woo the girls. Gage sighed. He, then, saw the ginger girl sitting on top of her tank. He walked over to her.

"Is something wrong," Gage asked.

She nodded.

"You can tell me," Gage said, "We are probably going to die anyways."

"Alright," She said in a soft voice, "I had a little brother."

"What happened to him," Gage said.

"Well," She started to cry, "He was a boy and my mom only wanted girls to do Tankary, like her. I was told to take him to the local orphanage, so I did, not knowing any better. I visited the orphanage everyday, to check on him, until I learned he got taken into the army." She was full out sobbing.

"Can I ask your name?" Gage said.

"M-My name," She said, "My name is Nyra."

Gage nodded, "I see and you are afraid we might be facing him?"

Nyra nodded. Gage spotted one scout. Gage rushed out the scout.

"What happened," Gage asked.

"There is a heavy resistance for just five guys," He said, "But the real problem is they have a sharp shooting kid in their ranks."

Gage looked at Nyra. He was seven and she was like twelve, yet he was the commanding officer.

"Keep this between us," Gage said. He turned to his men. "Men," He yelled, "and ladies, we have a resistance of six men. One of them is a good shooter so keep your guard up. Let's move out."

They slowly moved closer to the town.

"Bazooka," One soldier yelled.

Every one got away from the tanks and shot at the figure holding the bazooka. The figure fell, but managed to put off a good shot and hit the tank, that the blond girl was on, to go up in flames.

Gage told the other tank to stay put and continued into the town. They searched but could find no one, until they came across a base with loads of ammo and weapons. Gage turned around to guard the entrance while all of the other men went to go check out the building. All of a sudden an explosion lit up the top floor and continued downwards. Gage started to run. He ran as fast as he could. He just managed to escape. He slowly walked back around to try to meet up with the tank, but when he got there the four remaining guys and the kid had captured the tank crew. He watched the four men rape the fourteen to sixteen year old girls and then shoot them. Nyra stood next to the kid.

"If you aren't going to screw her then kill her," On man said zipping up his pants.

"No," the kid said, "We should be taking her prisoner." He turned his head and looked at Gage and mouthed, "run". The kid turned to reveal the patch on his arm. It was the same as on Gage. Gage was shocked. He slowly made it back to the base. When he got there he immediately picked up a bottle and started to drink.

"I'm sorry Nyra," he sobbed, "I'm really sorry."

It had been a few years since the event and Gage's addiction just kept getting worst. He was sitting in a bar when a boy sat next to him.

"So are you Gage," The boy said.

Gage eyed the boy. He was about his age.

"Ya," He babbled, "So..."

"We need a part's coordinator," The boy said, "I'm Vincent son to owner of The Tank Factory."

"Sure," Gage said, "Take me too him."

Vincent helped Gage stand up, but at the time Gage wasn't drunk. He was making sure of something. He was making sure that this was the boy that had killed Nyra, that day. The one that lost him is sanity.


	16. Chapter 12

**Note: Thank you all. This story has reached 1,000 views. I will be doing a 1,000 view specail in a few days. Thank you agian. **

**The mother's day and memorial day one shot turned out bad. Sorry.**

"Sao Sao," Lash said, "I would like you to meet Sonja."

Saori recognized her.

"I'm so sorry for crashing into you earlier," Saori said.

"It's fine," Sonja smiled, "I just can't wait to talk to Vincent."

"She has had a crush on him for the longest time," Lash sighed and Sonja blushed.

"Just one question," Sonja said raising her hand.

"What," Saori smiled. Sonja was about her age, but didn't have as big of a bust.

"First, my eyes are up here," Sonja laughed. Saori blushed. "And second if this doesn't go well for you, Sao, can I go out with Vincent?"

"Sonja," Lash said punching Sonja's arm, "We can deal about that after."

"Oh," Sonja said, "OK."

"Oh here he comes," Lash said looking around the corner. She pushed Saori into her room and closed the door. They could hear Sonja stopping Vincent.

"OMG," She said, "Your Vincent."

Vincent chucked, "Yes, now if you'll excuse me."

"Wait," Sonja said tackling Vincent, "I heard you know how to give a girl a good time, so how about..."

Vincent stopped her, "Stop, I've only given my love to one girl and that's the only person who I'll give it to until otherwise told by that individual. Cod, I'm starting to talk like Brent."

They got up and Sonja said good bye. Vincent continued to walk down the hall. When he was gone Sonja knocked on the door.

"And that's why I like him," Sonja said as they came out.

Saori just stood there speechless.

"I hope you got your answer, Sao Sao," Lash said, "So we'll be seeing you around. Good luck."

Vincent walked up to Ian's door and knocked. Vincent heard a few swears and he smiled.

"I hope you are using one," Vincent said.

"Yes, I am," Ian replied back.

Vincent walked away smiling. Ian is learning at least. Vincent walked down to the bay to see how Nick was doing on the Mark III.

"Nick," Vincent yelled. Nick looked up from the engine with Yukari right over his shoulder.

"Sir," Nick said, "Did you see the new engine? It's all electric with that new cold fusion device for the power source. We could be running at 60 and not have to refuel for three to seven years."

"That's a big range," Vincent said looking at the device.

"Well we haven't been able to test it," Nick said.

"Well," Vincent said, "Gather every one up for a test."

Nick started to walk away when Vincent stopped him.

"On second thought," Vincent sighed, "Ian is busy. We'll just do it after lunch."

"Right," Nick said walking back, "I'll get back to tuning it up."

Vincent nodded and walked away. He turned around to watch Nick and Yukari work. When Nick needed a tool Yukari would get it for him, and then when Yukari got dirty Nick would wipe her face with his oily rag, only causing her face to become messier. Vincent smiled. They were like two halves of a single person. Vincent turned around. He needed to find his other half.

Brent and Momo were in the Factory's main nerve center. Momo was amazed.

"What do you think," Brent said, "Amazing isn't it."

Momo nodded.

"I helped make it," Brent said slyly.

"So," Momo said.

Brent sighed. There was no getting through to this girl.

"Do you not like me or something," Brent said.

Momo frowned, "I'm just afraid. I haven't smiled in so long that if I do people won't know me anymore."

"I'll think of you no less of you," Brent said going to hug Momo, but he paused.

Momo nodded and Brent continued. Momo could feel the person she knew she loved totally engulf her, and she smiled for the first time in a while.

Josh woke up next to Mako, fully clothed. He had a head ache. The last thing he remembered was them running out of coffee last night, and that would explain why Mako is here. Mako began to stir.

"J-a-a-ash," She yawned, "Do we have any more coffee."

"Unfortunately, no," Josh said.

"Can you get some more," Mako said grabbing Josh's collar down and kissing him, "Thanks."

Josh got up and walked out the door and almost ran into Jon and Miho.

"Sorry," Josh said, "Ran out of coffee last night. Need more."

Jon laughed, "Oh, You."

"Did Mako spent the night with you," Miho asked.

"Yes," Josh sighed, "But we didn't do anything. We just fell asleep after we ran out of coffee."

Jon laughed.

"See you around," Josh said teetering off towards the store room.

Jon shook his head, "That kid."

"What's wrong with him, Joro," Miho asked.

"Nothing," Jon said, "Now you said you wanted some breakfast."

Miho nodded, and they walked off towards the dining room.

Vincent looked at the clock in Tank Factory Restaurant. It was only 9:00. This was going to be a long day. He turned his attention back to the tanks being made right behind a panel of glass. He was at the table he always sat at. He looked down at his cup of tea. That was the only thing he missed about this place, their tea. He took a sip.

"Bro," A female voice said.

"What do you want Nyra," Vincent sighed.

"Can I sit down," Nyra said.

Vincent didn't look away from the window, "Sure."

Nyra sat down, "Do you want to know what country you came from?"

Vincent only now looked at her. We originally hail from Ireland, but when you were born we lived somewhere on main land Europe. Vincent looked back at the glass.

"Leave," Vincent said.

Nyra didn't want to make the same mistake twice and left. Vincent sat there for what felt like the longest time alone drinking his cup of tea.

"Vin," A familiar voice said.

Vincent looked and could see Saori standing there.

Vincent smiled, "Sorry just a lot on my mind."

Saori sat down next to him, "I'm sorry."

Vincent was taken aback, "Why are you sorry?"

"I doubted your loyalty to me," Saori blushed, "So if you want to end..." Vincent stopped her.

"I still love you," Vincent smiled, "more than anything in the world."


	17. Adventures at St Gloriana: 1000 views

**1,000 View special**

**Adventures at St Gloriana**

"Sigh," Jon sighed, sitting on his bunk, "I know we would be first years but come on, another all girl's school."

"We were doing so fine at Saunders," Ian smiled from his bunk, "Why did we have to leave?"

"You mean you were doing good," Jon shrugged. He lied down and closed his eyes.

"Yeah so," Ian shrugged, "Why did we leave Vincent?"

"We had nothing left to do there," Brent chimed in, "And you would have had every girl in your janitor's closet."

"It's not my fault," Ian snickered, "that Kay liked me better than you." Brent's face started to twist up. He was getting angry. He leaped onto Ian's bunk instantly putting him in a head lock.

"Get...off...me," Ian choked.

"Brent," A loud voice said from the window, "Get off of him." Brent obeyed and knelt on Ian's bunk next to Ian.

"Should I write up a citation for physical abuse?" Brent bowed.

"No," The voice said. The voice was a young man standing by the window.

"Vin," Jon groaned, "Can you keep it down?" Vincent nodded.

"I have to meat with the Tankary commander. It's almost the end of the year already." Vincent walked over to the door and opened it. "I'll be back soon, so don't do any thing rash." Vincent's mod changed from normal to grim. He walked out leaving Brent, Ian and a sleeping Jon alone in the room.

"Josh is late," Brent said fixing his glasses. He took out a pad of paper and started to write out a citation. There was a knock on the door. Ian got up and opened it. Standing there was a very grumpy looking Josh.

"First, I found out there was no coffee," Josh started complaining, "Then I lost the classroom we were staying in. Today is not my day." Brent stood up and walked over to Josh, and handed Josh a paper. "What is this for?" Josh was going ballistic. "I lost my way. If you want to give me a map along with this then I'll accept it." Brent pulled out another sheet of paper and handed it to Josh. Josh looked at it. It was a map. "Damn," Josh said calming down.

"Keep it down," Jon said from the bunk.

Josh lied down on his bunk. "I wonder how Vincent is doing," He sighed.

* * *

Vincent was walking down a hall looking for the right room. When he found it he did what any major would do, he knocked.

"Come in," a voice said. Vincent entered and there was one girl sitting in the room. She had blond hair, tied up, and was drinking tea. "Take a seat," She said pointing to a chair.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but we need to talk about my men and me."

"Do you like jokes?"

"Uh...sure?" Vincent was taken aback.

"Tell me one. Let's see if you're good enough to become our teacher.

"Um..."

She took another sip of her tea.

"How many singers does it take to screw in a light bulb?" Vincent was sweating on the in side.

"How many," She said.

"Five. One to replace it and four to sing about how much they miss the old one."

The girl smiled, then snickered, and then laughed, almost spilling her tea.

"My name is Darjeeling," She said holding out her hand, "And yours is...?"

"Vincent. Nice to meet you. Now about my men."

"Yes," Darjeeling said, "I can't let a bunch of boys seducing all the girls in my school now can I?"

"Yes, you can't. I'll make sure he is tied up."

"He? There is only one other boy in your group?" Darjeeling looked confused.

"No." Vincent shook his head. "There is only one who would do that. I'll make sure he is secured in the barracks, when they arrived during the hours we aren't working."

"Good." Darjeeling took another sip of tea. "Chivalry, What do you think of it?"

"It's a nice concept," Vincent said nodding, "Men protecting women and there land, but what has that to do with this?"

"Teach it to your friend. If he does that stuff while he's here, you will pay the price."

"And that is why he's still a private. Alright, Darjeeling, see you around?"

"Do you want to join me for tea someday? We can talk about your curriculum."

"Alright," Vincent said heading to the door, "Next Monday?"

Darjeeling nodded, and Vincent left. Vincent sighed. She was older than me, Vincent thought, but I could swear she was blushing. Vincent shrugged it off and headed back down to his room.

* * *

"Brent," Ian yelled, "Get off."

"Then stop insulting Kay." Brent tackled Ian, but missed. Ian was at the other side of the room.

"Her skin was so soft, and her breasts..." Ian smiled. Brent growled and ran towards him, this time seizing Ian in a head lock. "Do...you want...to hear... more," Ian said choking.

"Shut up," Brent yelled when the door opened. Standing there was Vincent.

"Brent," He yelled, "Let go of him." Vincent walked in. "I leave you alone for a half hour and your already fighting. Jon didn't you try to stop them."

Jon who was rolled over the other was just held up his hand with a very rude gesture shown.

"Thanks Jon," Vincent said statistically.

"I'll write up a citation for me," Brent said pulling out a pad of paper.

"Ian," Vincent said motioning over. Ian got up and walked over to Vincent, and they walked out. Vincent had a very stern look on his face. "You can't screw anyone here Ian."

Ian held up his hands. "Why not?"

"Because if you do I'll get my hide handed to me."

"By who that blond girl," Ian said pointing at a girl walking down the hallway towards them. "I'm going to get her first."

"Vincent," The girl said, "I wanted your opinion on a formation. Oh." She looked at Ian. "Is this your overly excited friend?" Ian looked at her and looked at Vincent and smiled.

"Yep, I'm Vincent best bud and we made a bet about who ever can bang the most bitches in this school." He wrapped his arm around Vincent and Vincent rolled his eyes. "Do you want to be my first score?"

Darjeeling looked stunned. She looked at Vincent. It looked like he was trying to get away from Ian's grip. "Is this true," Darjeeling said to Vincent, "Did you just come here to seduce all the girls here?"

"No," Vincent said, "This one here..."

Darjeeling blushed. "I see. I want him on a tight leash. I still want to have that meeting Monday." Vincent nodded. She walked away. Vincent turned to Ian enraged. Vincent smiled.

"Retraining course," Vincent whispered. Brent popped his head out and laughed.

"I've never seen some one get three strikes at once." Brent smiled. "Now who's the one who got screwed?"

**Note:**

**This is the first of what I hope is a lot of view specials. The next one will come at 2,000 views w/ 500 visitors. It will be a continuation of Adventures at St. Gloriana. Hope to see you again. (I'm also thinking of letting others do these so if you're interested please PM me.) ← I think it would be fun doing a colab on the past.**


	18. Origins- Vincent & Nyra

Vincent

The first thing Vincent could remember was this nice girl coming to visit him at the orphanage. He enjoyed her. He couldn't remember much about her except that she was nice and smelled it too. Then one one day when he was five, a big man came in before the nice girl and took him. The big man said that Vincent would have fun where he was going. Vincent followed thinking he would see the nice girl again, but he was wrong. He was loaded onto a truck and taken to a place that was dirty and smelly. His first day there he did nothing but cried. He wanted to see the nice girl again. The big man came in and said that if Vincent did what the man told him Vincent could see his friend again. Vincent went right to work. He shot guns, stabbed dummies, and being as quiet as possible. It took a year, but finally Vincent had gotten good enough to have five subordinates. At first, the men didn't respect him, but after their first battle four of them held Vincent up on a pedestal. The first mission is also what broke Vincent in.

"We have to hold a town in this position," Vincent said pointing to a map. There were other kids around but none were as serious as Vincent, but there was that one that kept his distance.

"Ya," One of the men said, "That town is useless."

"Well that was orders," Vincent replied.

"Whatever," The same man said.

"We move out immediately," Vincent commanded which caused some grumbles from his men.

They walked down to the village, and to their surprise there were crates and crates of ammunition.

One of the men whistled, "No wonder they want to hold this town."

"See," Vincent said, "Orders never lie."

The men set up camp. They stayed there for a few days until Vincent sent out a perimeter check to find that there was a platoon of eleven men and two tanks. Vincent radioed HQ.

"Are there men coming this way," Vincent said.

"No," HQ said, "They are rebels. Take no prisoners. They would be wearing our uniform to fool you."

"Roger," Vincent said, "Get the bazooka set up." He pointed at one of the men.

"Right," The man said.

"Shh..." Vincent hushed. He could hear walking. "Give me that rifle," He whispered.

One of the men gave him the rifle. It was a KAR 98. Vincent climbed to the second floor and spotted a scout team. He took a shot. It hit one of them in the head, right between the eyes. It was an easy shot, Vincent thought, they were a few meters away. The other one ran as fast as he could out of the town and back to wherever he came from. The guy with the Bazooka slowly followed the scout.

"Sir," He said over the radio, "They are beginning their approach."

"Alright," Vincent said, "And if you don't make it out of this it was a pleasure working with you." He hung up.

"Get the crates into the safe and rig this place to explode," Vincent commanded. There was an explosion in the distance. They took three minutes to rig the place and move most of the crates into the safe and lock it. They went out and into the building across the street. Vincent slightly peeked out the window. Nine...ten...Vincent counted the men going in and when he reached ten he pushed the detonation button. The building next to them exploded. The four men ran, with Vincent at their heels to the idling tank. They captured the tank with ease. There were five members to the tank. Two fourteen , a fifteen, a sixteen, and a twelve made up the crew. The men thought it would be nice of them to have the girls not die virgins so they each grabbed one. The twelve year old was left. She had orange hair. It lasted for a few minutes. Vincent was discussed. The orange haired girl said something in German that Vincent couldn't make out. Then Vincent saw someone in the bushes.

"If you aren't going to screw her then kill her," One of the men said zipping up his pants.

"No," Vincent said, "We should be taking her prisoner." He turned his head and looked at the kid in the bushes. and mouthed, "run". Vincent turned to reveal the patch on his arm. The kid looked mad and ran on. The man who had just zipped up his pants shot the girl in front of him.

"The commander isn't going to like this," He said pointing his gun at Vincent and the girl, "Let's go."

They walked to the HQ and Vincent saw that kid drinking. They walked into the office, and the big man was sitting there.

"So what do we have here," The big man said.

"I won't kill her," Vincent said.

"If that's how it'll be," The big man said, "Put them in the detention cell, and give them our special gun."

The solider that brought them there took them to a big building and locked them in a room.

"I'm sorry," The solider said, and locked the door.

"Keep the men safe for me," Vincent said.

Vincent and the girl sat on opposite sides of the room. The girl eyed Vincent everyday until the thirtieth day.

"One of you better be dead by the end of the day or you will both be dead," The solider that brings them their food said.

Vincent looked at the pistol.

"Shoot me," the girl said, "please."

Vincent shook his head.

The girl crawled over to him with the gun.

"Please," She said.

Vincent couldn't. The thirty days, they had grown close. They kept together this long. He could feel an unbreakable bond between them.

She put the gun to her skull. "Your older sister commands you to," She said crying.

Vincent reached out, crying himself, and pulled the trigger. There was a flash of red and the girl was on the ground, dead. Vincent took the knife, that he always kept n his shoe and cut off a piece of her hair.

"I'm sorry sister," He said. Just then the door opened and the big man walked in.

"Good job," The man said, "This way."

He led Vincent out and left the girl there.

Nyra

Nyra was the youngest of seven girls. She had been blessed with her mother's orange hair. She was six when she heard that she was going to have a little brother. She was so happy, but her mother was not. As, soon as he was born her mother gave him to Nyra and told her to go bring it to the orphanage. Nyra didn't know what that was and thought that was where the boys stayed. She brought him there. When she got there a kind woman answered the door.

"Hello," she said. She saw Nyra holding up the boy.

"What's his name," The lady asked.

"He doesn't have one," Nyra said.

"Well then," The lady said, "Why don't you give him one."

"Vincent," Nyra said, "I like Vincent."

"Vincent it is then," The lady said taking him inside.

Nyra smiled that she just helped her little brother out. Nyra came back almost every day to see her little brother until one day she found out he was gone. The next day her mother put her in a military Tankary class. It took a year until her first mission. She was under a commanding officer called Gage.

"Hiya," the blond tank commander said to Gage.

"Hi," Nyra whispered.

"Don't worry she is the shy type," The blond one said. Nyra walked back to her tank and got in.

"Alright then," Gage said, "Let's move out."

Gage led his platoon of ten and two tanks to a small town. They sat on the outskirts while a two person recon team went in to asses the danger. They waited for a few hours. Some of the men were trying to woo the girls. Gage sighed. He, then, saw Nyra sitting on top of her tank. He walked over to her.

"Is something wrong," Gage asked.

She nodded.

"You can tell me," Gage said, "We are probably going to die anyways."

"Alright," She said in a soft voice, "I had a little brother."

"What happened to him," Gage said.

"Well," She started to cry, "He was a boy and my mom only wanted girls to do Tankary, like her. I was told to take him to the local orphanage, so I did, not knowing any better. I visited the orphanage everyday, to check on him, until I learned he got taken into the army." She was full out sobbing.

"Can I ask your name?" Gage said.

"M-My name," She said, "My name is Nyra."

Gage nodded, "I see and you are afraid we might be facing him?"

Nyra nodded. Gage spotted one scout. Gage rushed out the scout.

"What happened," Gage asked.

"There is a heavy resistance for just five guys," He said, "But the real problem is they have a sharp shooting kid in their ranks."

Gage looked at Nyra. He was seven and she was like twelve, yet he was the commanding officer.

He turned to his men. "Men," He yelled, "and ladies, we have a resistance of six men. One of them is a good shooter so keep your guard up. Let's move out."

They slowly moved closer to the town.

"Bazooka," One soldier yelled.

Every one got away from the tanks and shot at the figure holding the bazooka. The figure fell, but managed to put off a good shot and hit the tank, that the blond girl was on, to go up in flames.

Gage told Nyra to stay put and continued into the town. They sat for a while until they heard a loud explosion in the town. They were tempted to go in, but decided against it. A few moments later they were ambushed and forced to get out of the tank. They all stood in a line next to the tank. Nyra could see that the men had dirty thoughts. They each grabbed an older girl. It lasted for a few minutes. Nyra was discussed. Then, Nyra saw Gage in the bushes and said run in German. That boy couldn't it make out. Then he saw Gage in the bushes.

"If you aren't going to screw her then kill her," One of the men said zipping up his pants.

"No," The boy said, "We should be taking her prisoner." He turned his head and looked at Gage, and mouthed, "run". The boy turned to reveal the patch on his arm. Gage looked mad and ran on. The man who had just zipped up his pants shot the girl in front of him.

"The commander isn't going to like this," He said pointing his gun at the boy and the Nyra, "Let's go."

They walked into the office, and the big man was sitting there.

"So what do we have here," The big man said.

"I won't kill her," then boy said. Nyra was a bit happy that he was standing up for her.

"If that's how it'll be," The big man said, "Put them in the detention cell, and give them our special gun."

The solider that brought them there took them to a big building and locked them in a room.

"I'm sorry," The solider said, and locked the door.

"Keep the men safe for me," The boy said.

The boy and Nyra sat on opposite sides of the room. she eyed The boy everyday until the thirtieth day. That's Vincent, Nyra thought, That's my brother.

"One of you better be dead by the end of the day or you will both be dead," The solider that brings them their food said.

She had to do something. Then, she had it. She would have to sacrifice her self to save her brother.

Vincent looked at the pistol.

"Shoot me," Nyra said, "please."

Vincent shook his head.

Nyra crawled over to him with the gun.

"Please," She said.

Nyra put the gun to her skull. "Your older sister commands you to," She said crying.

Vincent reached out, crying himself, and pulled the trigger. There was a flash of red and Nyra was on the ground. Vincent took the knife, that he always kept n his shoe and cut off a piece of her hair.

"I'm sorry sister," He said. Just then the door opened and the big man walked in.

"Good job," The man said, "This way."

He led Vincent out and left Nyra there.

There was a bright light. Nyra's head felt a dizzy. She was not dead that was for sure. She looked around. She was in her room back home. Her mother was sitting next to her.

"What happened," Nyra asked.

"You just received a wound to the head and were knocked out," Her mother said.

"But what about Vincent," Nyra said, "My brother."

"Who," Her mother replied.

Nyra's head felt fuzzy again as the world started to turn black. When she came through the only thing she could think about was he little brother.


	19. Chapter 13

"What do you mean you helped them," Rachel yelled at Lash and Sonja.

"Sao Sao is my friend," Lash said.

"And a friend of Lash's is one of mine," Sonja said.

Rachel smacked Lash and Sonja, "If he found out you would be skinned alive."

Lash started to cry.

"You are not allowed to see them any more," Rachel said walking out of the store room.

Lash laid down with her head in Sonja's lap and Sonja patted Lash's head.

"Well see them again," Sonja said, "I'm sure of it."

"We'll run away and join them," Lash said, "After the tournament. OK?"

"We'll die trying," Sonja said patting Lash's head.

"Ian," Hana said, "We have to go."

"Give me a second," Ian said buttoning up his shirt.

Hana kissed him, "Now."

Ian and Hana ran out the door and almost ran into Lash.

"Watch where your going," Lash yelled.

"Sorry, little girl," Hana said as the dashed away.

"Some people," Lash said to her self, "Now which door is Vincent's." She was looking at the numbers when she saw Saori coming up the hall holding a box.

"Sao Sao," Lash yelled looking all around.

"Hi, Lash," Saori said walking up to her.

"Can you give this to Vincent," Lash said Handing Saori a card.

"Yes," Saori looked confused, "But what is..."

Lash was running away.

"That was strange," Saori told the box.

She walked into her room and put the box on her bed. Vincent said to put it on for lunch. She looked at the clock, 10:30. That gave her plenty of time to take a shower. She stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, but forgot to lock it. She undressed and stepped in. The warm water felt good over her body. She heard the main door open. She thought it was just Hana.

"I'm in the shower, Hana," Saori yelled. She heard the bathroom door open. "Hana," Saori said annoyed, "I'm in here."

All of a sudden the shower curtain flew open and standing there stood a middle aged man with a camcorder. He had a strange yellow mask on and spiral glasses and had his hand over his mouth. Saori screamed and covered what she could.

"You Perv," She yelled and kicked him in the head. He stumbled out of the room and ran down the hall. Saori put on a towel and bolted to the main door.

"I'll have my boyfriend after you," She yelled at the man. She slammed the door closed, and bolted it. She got dressed and sat down on her bed and texted Vincent.

Vincent's phone started to ring. He picked it up and dropped his mug. It shattered. He stood up.

"I'll be back," Vincent said, "Hold this table." The wait staff nodded. Vincent rushed out the door, and straight up to Saori's room. When he got there he found that Saori was crying and Miho and Jon where by her side.

Vincent knelt down in front of Saori.

"Tell me everything," Vincent said, "But only when your ready."

Saori nodded and whispered something to Miho. Miho nodded and her and Jon left the room.

"Well I was getting ready for lunch," Saori said between sobs, "So I took a shower. Someone came in. I thought it was Hana, so I told her I was in the shower. Then the bathroom door opened, and I yelled at her that I was in there. Then, then, the shower curtain flew open and a man standing there in a Kululu mask with a video started video taping me. I covered what I could and kicked him in the side of the head and then he left."

"Your fine," Vincent said, "We'll find him. This isn't the first time this has happened. Think about it a whole load of young girls in one place. It is certain to attract a load of creeps, but this is a new guy. Come." Vincent said standing up. He grabbed Saori's hand and she came right behind.

They walked through a few authorized personnel only doors and into an office full of computer screens. Vincent sat down in the chair.

"This is the place where we can track down those creeps," Vincent smiled pulling up the film for in front of Saori's room. They watched the guy enter then a few minutes later he exited and Saori came out in a towel.

"Cute towel," Vincent laughed. Saori blushed and stiffed a small laugh.

He punched in a few commands and the screen aromatically changed to follow him. They managed to track it down to the exact room number, Room 966.

Vincent spun around and walked to the back wall. It was a plain cement wall with a key pad in the middle. He punched in a string of numbers. A panel opened up and a pistol was reveled. Vincent picked it up.

"Is that really necessary," Saori asked.

Vincent loaded the gun. "If you've seen what these people try to do to get away with this, you'd be surprised." He started to walk out of the room. Saori was close behind. They made it down to the room.

"I actually know some of these guys," Vincent said. Saori gave him a strange look. "Past perpetrators," He finished, "So could you please stand around the corner?" Saori nodded ad did as she was told. Vincent knocked on the door.

A guy in his late thirties in glasses came out. "Vincent," he said, "What brings you here?"

"Ah," Vincent shrugged, "Just checkin' things out. Part of my stinkin' job, so can I take a look around."

"Uh...uh, sure," He said stepping aside.

Vincent walked in and immediately noticed three things. His laptop was pulled up to an upload page for a porn site. Two, a camera was connected to his computer and the video, the one of Saori, was displayed on the screen, and three, his yellow Kululu mask was sticking out of his trunk.

"Three strikes and your out," Vincent said pulling the gun out and pointing it at the man. He held up his hands.

"Shoot, private," Vincent could hear his old commanding officer yelling, "Shoot him."

Vincent pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed past the guy's ear causing him to duck. Saori heard the gun shot and came running she appeared in the door and Vincent looked at her with a mean glare. He raised the gun and Saori took off. He trained the gun back on the guy.

"Please," He said, "I'm sorry."

Nyra appeared in the door way with Saori behind her.

"Vincent," Nyra yelled, "Please don't shoot him."

Vincent looked up. "I am a soldier. I carry out my commanding officer's orders. He wants me to show no mercy."

Nyra sprinted towards Vincent. "That was years ago," She sobbed hugging him, "Your different now. You got a girlfriend and you found your sister. You have a family, a real family."

Vincent started to cry and he put down the gun.

"I don't belong in that family," Vincent said, "I'm always an outcast." He brought the gun up again, but this time to his head. "Good bye," Vincent said with a smile, "Sis."

There was a bang and then a sharp pain and Vincent's whole world went black.


	20. Chapter 14

**Note: The next chapter might not come out for a few weeks because I'm adding in a major part to my master doc. It will help explain a lot in the latter parts of the story. Also it will have more of a sense of time with a date like 1 month before arrival, or something like that. I thank you all again. Your getting close to Adventures in St. Goloriana pt 2.**

Ian was going to meet Vincent when he heard the gun shots.

"What was that," Hana asked.

"I think it was Vincent," Ian said, "He's probably clearing out some pervs." Hana just looked at him. Ian smiled and they continued walking. They got down to the cafe and got a table. They began to have a nice lunch after sex but they were interrupted by Brent.

"Vincent is in the hospital," Brent said, "He passed out, and got shot."

"We'll go see him later," Ian smiled and Hana nodded.

"We would be there now," Brent started.

"But they are only letting family and Saori in," Momo said.

Ian sighed. "When will Vincent learn not to get shot at?"

Hana smiled. "We'll make sure we see him later." Ian nodded in agreement.

Brent and Momo walked to a table down towards the other end.

"So," Hana smiled, "What can you tell me about Vincent?"

"Hm...," Ian said, "Well let's see. he is one of my best friends. He looks out for me at times, but he always seems to click back into the way he used to be. Well that's what Gage told me. He used to be this hardened soldier. Best man in his platoon, and at the age of six. I don't know how much of this is really true. Like I said Gage told me this."

A girl walked up to there table.

"Ian," She said, "Is that you?"

Ian looked at her. "Nonna?"

Hana looked at Ian. "Nonna?"

"Yeah," Nonna said to Hana, "I was Ian's first play mate." The way Nonna emphasized the word play made Ian flinch.

"Really," Hana said glaring at Ian. Ian just put up a cheesy grin.

"Yeah but it's great to see you," Nonna smiled, "See you around Ian." She walked away.

"Who was that," Hana asked slyly.

"It's a long story," Ian said.

"Well," Hana said with a grin that would have made the devil himself cringe, "I've got time."

Ian groaned and began the story.

Gage was sitting at the bar. He was going to give up drinking for Nyra's sake. He overheard Ian's story about Nonna. Gage laughed. He was ordering another drink when Brent stood up.

"Cheese for no one," He yelled slamming his fist on the table. Everyone in the cafe looked at him. Brent didn't seem to notice and he just walked out leaving Momo there scowling. Gage thought he had enough, so he got up and exited the bar.

Saori was knelt next to a hospital bet with Vincent's hand in hers. She was crying. Vincent was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. Nyra was looking out the window. She was trying so hard not to cry. She was mad at herself she should've been there sooner. Vincent hadn't really shot himself, but he was still comatose. She walked over to Saori. Nyra put her hand on Saori shoulder and tried to pull her away, but Saori resisted.

"Come on we need to go," Nyra said, "The match ceremony is going to start soon."

"No," Saori yelled, "I want to stay by his side. He can't die." Saori continued sobbing.

"The doctor's said that he will though," Nyra said, "He was under too much stress and his body couldn't take it any more."

"No," Saori sobbed, "How can you just disown your brother like that?"

Nyra frowned. "You think I don't care. Well your wrong. This is just as hard for me as it is for you," Nyra said choked with tears, "I love him too. He was the only brother I knew." Nyra collapsed on Saori and started full out crying. Saori looked up at the heart monitor as it started to flat line.

"No," Saori yelled, "You can't. Vincent listen to me, you can't die. I love you." Saori was befit with tears. "Please come back."

Vincent felt like he was floating between two plates. So this is what death feels like, he thought or he thought he thought. He opened his eyes. Everything was black. He turned his head. He could see a white light off in the distance.

"That's where the good people go," Vincent smiled, "I am anything but. I left my girlfriend behind, my sister, and my friends."

He looked at his hand. It was starting to fade. Swallowed by darkness, Vincent thought, this is how I end. He thought He could hear Saori way off in the distance.

"I love you," She said, "Please come back."

Vincent didn't have the will to move. As the darkness slowly engulfed his body he managed to say four words. "I love you too."

Vincent felt like nothing. He was gone he knew that. There was no going back.

Saori was baling her head off clenching at the bed spread. "Vincent," She sobbed, "you were my first love. I can't live without you." Nyra put her hand on Saori's shoulder. Saori pulled herself away. She grabbed Vincent's hand. "Please," Saori sobbed, "Come back."

"Saori," Nyra said, "He's gone."

"He can't be," Saori said gripping Vincent's hand, "He promised me we would grow old together that night we made love. He promised."

Beep. Saori looked up at the heart monitor. Still flat line. Beep. The heart monitor started to climb. Vincent started to stir. Saori put Vincent's hand up to her cheek.

"Saori," Vincent said, "I love you."

Saori was so happy. She stood up and kissed Vincent.

"Never go away ever again," Saori said putting her ear to Vincent's chest to hear his heart, "Promise me."

"I promise," Vincent smiled.

Saori woke up to the beeping of the heart monitor. She looked at Vincent. He was lying in the bed not moving. Saori put her head back on the chair. Was Vincent dying all a dream? She looked out the window. It was night time. Saori sighed. There was a knock on the door.

Saori went and opened it.

"Sao Sao," Lash sobbed as she jumped at Saori. She grabbed onto Saori's legs. Sonja stood behind her.

"Shush, shush, shush," Saori said picking up Lash, "What's wrong?"

"Rachel told us Vincent had died," Sonja said holding back tears, "So we came to check."

"Brother didn't die," Lash said, "Did he?"

"Well," Saori said, "he did..." Lash full out cried when Saori said that. "But," Saori quickly recovered, "He's fine now."

"Saori," Vincent called, "whose crying over there. I'm not dead yet."

"Brother," Lash said getting down from Saori's arms and running over to Vincent.

Vincent smiled. "You know I'm not really your brother, right?" Lash nodded.

"It's so good to see your alright," Sonja said bowing, "Sir."

Vincent looked at her. "Your that girl who tried to get me to take you to bed, and now you have the..."

Saori stopped Vincent. "I know what she did. I put her up to that."

Vincent looked at Saori, then at Sonja and frowned.

"Brother," Lash said breaking the silence, "We don't have to challenge your team until the finals."

"That's right," Vincent said, "Tomorrow starts the tournament. Damn."

Vincent started to get up, but was stopped by Saori.

"You need your rest," Saori said, "The girls will have a nice sleep over at my place. Just get your rest. OK?"

"Fine," Vincent said. He closed his eyes.

"Let's go," Saori whispered. They all exited the room and made there way over to Saori's room.

Miho woke up in the morning to Saori and two girls in the same bed all with just there under garments on.

"Saori," Miho said. Saori yawned from in the middle of Lash and Sonja.

"Yes," Saori said.

"Are you..." Miho started, "Lesbo?"

Saori looked at her and laughed.

"These are my friends," Saori said, "They needed a place to stay for the night."

Miho shrugged and went into the bathroom.

It was time for their first match and Vincent had been released from the hospital wing.

"Vincent," Brent said adjusting his glasses, "Will you be alright for the first match, because if your not I could always..."

Vincent just looked at him.

"Right," He said, "I'll go get the radio's up."

The match went totally in their favor and they won an out standing victory. The second match, the semi-finals, they had a few losses, but still won. The final's was the toughest match. The opponent's were the 4B3TT3RL1F3 program. The mark III was the first tank to be taken out because of a sneak attack, and it all went down hill from there. The final match ended in defeat. Vincent and the others were coming out of their pits when they were stopped by the captain.

"Vincent," She said crying.

"I'm not dead," He said, "Get over it."

"It's not that," She said, "The Ooarai high school ship was hit. We are now at war. Everyone here has been enlisted."

Vincent just stood there. "Well we need to get ready."

"Alright," The captain said, "You have a week."


End file.
